l'histoire doit changer!
by lod
Summary: voldemort a vaincu harry c'est le chaos , et si le seul moyen de sauver l'histoire était de retourner au temps des maraudeurs venez suivre les aventures de ces personnes hors du commun il y aura du siriusoc et remusoc
1. Chapter 1

1er Septembre 2075 un groupe de personnes cours a travers les ruines. Leurs visages sont cachés par de longs manteaux noirs. La nuit a recouvert la ville . Londres devient silencieuse.

Dans le renfoncement d'une porte , on aperçoit une petite silhouette recroquevillée.

Elle se terre d'autant plus lorsqu'elle voit ce groupe se diriger dans sa direction .

Il ne faut pas qu'on la voit

Elle a peur

Malheureusement on l'a vue , le groupe se rapproche , la silhouette tremble

Une personne s'approche et se baisse à sa hauteur

L'enfant ,car c'est une fillette d'environ 7 ans, essaye de se dérober :

- S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle s'allongea sur son lit ayant délacé préalablement ces chaussures. Elle était fatiguée bien que la sortie ai été assez calme . Ils n'avaient pas rencontré de mangemorts et avaient pu se procurer les plantes qui leur faisaient défaut

La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers le petit lavabo situé dans le coin de sa chambre

Il était surmonté d'un petit miroir oval fissuré mais qui lui suffisait largement.

"pfff ma fille tu fais peine à voir allez un peu d'eau va te réveiller "

Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage puis entreprit de se démêler les cheveux lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit violemment

- LISA !

la dénommée lisa se retourna et poussa un soupir

"que vont ils me reprocher cette fois"

- Pourquoi l'as tu ramenée ? interrogea l'homme qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte

et qui va s'en occuper , comme si on avait pas assez de soucis comme ca !

Lisa inspira profondément et lâcha :

- que voulais tu que je fasse, cette petite était toute seule ,je ne pouvais pas la laisser là ,elle ne dois même pas avoir 10ans !

- tu aurais du la laisser, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurais trouvée!

- oui des mangemorts !

- Ne me dis pas que la grande Lisa a eut peur qu'elle se fasse tuer dit il d'un ton ironique

Lisa ne répondit pas et retourna a sa coiffure

- je le savais continua l'homme sa vie t'indiffère ,de toute façon ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi .

Il referma la porte violemment et lisa entendit le bruit de ces pas diminuer dans le couloir

Un observateur extérieur a la scène pourrait croire les propos de cet homme

en effet cette jeune fille d'environ 17ans ne semblait pas touchée par ces paroles, mais peut on juger une personne sans connaître ses pensées

Mais peut être faudrait il décrire cette personne d'apparence si insensible

Lisa est une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans mesurant 1m65 et possédant de magnifique cheveux noirs atteignant le bas de son dos

Elle est mince et bien proportionnée mais ce qui la différencie surtout ce sont ces yeux d'un violet froid, coupant , aucune joie ne s'y reflètent ,aucun autre sentiment d'ailleurs ,cela ajouté a son teint très pale ,cette jeune fille apparaît froide ,insensible, bref intouchable

Face a son miroir lisa continu de coiffer ses longs cheveux puis soudain murmure : ai je seulement un cœur?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Autre lieu:

- Mais c'est insensé voyons, nous ne pouvons faire ça ,cela va a l'encontre de toute les règles

- Les règles? mais voyons croyez vous que celui dont ne doit pas prononcé le nom se souci des règles

- non ma...

- eh bien pourquoi ferions nous de même

depuis la grande bataille le pays est dominé par ce mage noir

nos femmes et nos enfants se terrent

- Mr Timer je comprend tout a fait mais de là à ...

- c'est le seul moyen! les phoenix ne pourront pas continuer longtemps même avec ELLE a leurs cotés

nous n'avons plus le choix

- comment en sommes nous arrivé la!

- les écrits le racontent gouverneur

- oui ... eh bien d'accord ...si c'est le seul moyen ...

- vous faite le bon choix

- oui... peut être... mais il sera difficile de les convaincre de LA laisser partir

- je vous fais confiance vous y arriverez

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une salle , un immense sablier , une dizaine de couples et une foule de spectateurs

le gouverneur un petit homme rond et chauve parle , des gens pleurent, d'autres se révoltent puis un éclair lumineux envahi la salle

LOrsqu'il se dissipe les gens choqués s'aperçoivent que les couples ne sont plus là et le sablier non plus

dans l'ombre un homme chuchote:

- l'histoire est en marche, bonne chance ma fille

une larme coule, l'homme disparaît alors totalement ,se dissimulant parmis les ombres

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce chapitre est court , mais ne vous arretez pas de lire, par la suite les chapitres s'allongent et deviennent plus interressants

Alors prenez votre courage a deux mains et lisez jusqu'au bout ou du moins assez pour vous forger votre opinion et transmetterz la moi qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

- siriussssssssssssssss!

"arggg "

- sirius dis ca te dirais de me rejoindre ce soir ...

" brune, yeux bleu je la connais ?"  
- ecoute carole je ...

- Karine je m'appelle karine

"oups "

- bon écoute karine ce soir je peut pas mais une autre fois d'accord ?

« allez un petit sourire charmeur et ça passe »

- d'accord me répond elle en faisant la moue mais c'est promis une autre fois hein?

- oui oui

" mais c'est pas vrai elle vas jamais me lâcher"

- bon a+ carole

- karine

- oui c'est ça karine

"bon alors le devoir de potion c'est fais , le devoir  
..."

- a bientôt siriunouchet !

" c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'elle peut être collante "

- au revoir grognai je

non mais franchement j'ai autre chose a faire que de faire la conversation , manger par exemple  
tiens c'est une bonne idée ça  
en plus c'est l'heure

je me dirige donc vers la grande salle croisant bien sur certaine de mes groupies. Enfin je peut pas leur en vouloir je suis beau comme un dieu ... ah tiens voila remus

- remus alors cette réunion ?

- eh bien il nous ont fait part des projets...

pendant qu'il me parle je jette un coup d'œil a mon meilleur ami, il est légèrement plus petit que moi , 1m75 je dirais , des cheveux court châtain clair et des yeux marron avec quelques reflets doré ,il va s'en dire qu'il fait parti des beau gosse de poudlard mais il en profite pas c'est dommage !

...ce soir

-hein quoi

il me regarde exaspéré

" oups"

- il y aura des nouveaux ce soir répète t'il

- dis moi patmol pourquoi je continu a te répondre alors que je sais que tu ne m'écoute pas ?

- parce que tu m' adore pardi

il m'observe et éclate de rire

- irrécupérable!

" ça fait du bien de le voir rire la dernière pleine lune n'a pas été facile "

on continu donc de se diriger vers la grande salle . Remus m'a dit qu'il va y avoir des nouveaux, c'est bizarre la rentrée était il y a deux semaines enfin on verra bien

- sirius ! remus!

je releve la tête et aperçoit james qui nous fait de grands signes depuis la table  
on s'y dirige et prenons place a coté de james  
peter a déjà commencé a manger

" il aurait pu nous attendre "pensais je  
je m'en veux aussitôt d'avoir pensé cela après tout c'est moi qui suis en retard  
" décidément je suis pas en forme aujourd'hui je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur"

la conversation démarre, james nous assomme :quiddich ,evans ,quiddich ,evans

remus soupire le pauvre james l'a pris pour cible et lui raconte son plan pour approcher evans

je commence a manger quand soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent en grand et laissent entrevoir deux silhouettes

" a oui les nouveaux voyons voir a quoi ils ressemble "

je leve les yeux et reste stupéfait car ce ne sont pas des nouveaux mais des nouvelles

" et quelles nouvelles !" pensai je

je souris " attention mademoiselles sirius black vous attend , la chasse est ouverte"


	3. Chapter 3

Elles étaient enfin arrivée la jeune blonde risqua un coup d'œil vers celle qui l'accompagné et réprima un frisson . Non elle ne devait pas avoir peur son père lui avait tout expliqué …. Du moins dans les grandes lignes . Si il lui avait dis qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance alors c'est qu'elle le pouvait . De toute façon elles ne pourraient compter que sur elles . La jeune fille a ses cotés serait dorénavant son seul lien avec le passé. Elle devait faire confiance a son père . Son père…….., a cette pensée une larme coula sur sa joue pale . Non elle ne devait pas pleurer , elle ferma ses beaux yeux bleu afin d'offrir une barrière a ses larmes, elle devait être forte !  
Soudain elle sentit q'une main se posait sur la sienne , elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et tourna la tête vers la propriétaire de cette main , elle ne la regardait pas et fixait le paysage travers la fenêtre de la calèche impassible.  
Elle reporta ces yeux bleus sur les deux mains jointes et sourit, non elle n'était pas seule et elle ferait honneur a tout ceux qui avait eu confiance en elle.  
Elle y arriverait!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lisa laissa son regard vagabonder sur le grand château qui se dressait devant elle.  
Tout c'était passé si vite la petite fille qu'elle avait sauvé , la décision du gouverneur, le départ ,  
Le voyage jusqu'à ce château « poulard » . Elle ne connaissait pas ce nom , d'ailleurs a bien y réfléchir elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cet époque tout court . Il faudra qu'elle demande quelques précisions a celle qui l'accompagnait Emilie TIMER , après tout c'était elle le cerveau du duo qu'elles formaient. Drôle de duo d'ailleurs , émilie semblait pleine de joie bien qu'a cet instant elle soit plutôt renfermée mais perdre sa famille ne doit pas être facile . Bref tout ça pour dire qu'émilie semblait être son contraire , son antithèse .  
Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille , et s'aperçu que celle-ci l'observait . Elle haussa un sourcil et émilie détourna le regard en rougissant . Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais appréciait son courage . En effet lorsqu'elle avait rencontré émilie celle-ci avait parut terrorisée puis avec le temps elle avait cesser d'avoir peur d'elle …du moins elle ne le montrait plus  
Lisa reporta son regard vers le château une nouvelle vie commençait et elle allait plonger vers l'inconnu

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et laissa passer le professeur Mc Gonagal suivit de deux jeunes filles  
Dumbledor remontas ses lunettes en forme de demi lune sur son nez et observa attentivement les deux nouvelles venues  
La première était assez petite elle avait de joli cheveux blond coupés au niveau des épaules et de grand yeux bleus qui a l'instant reflétait la surprise , ils passaient d'un objet a l'autre . On aurait dis un enfant dans un magasin de jouet  
Dumbledor afficha un sourire et se tourna vers la deuxième . Il tomba directement dans deux yeux violet qui le fixait froidement semblant l'évaluer et le juger  
Il retint un mouvement de surprise , celle-ci semblait différente et il se sentit mal a l'aise devant son regard   
Lui mal a l'aise il en fallait pourtant beaucoup  
La jeune fille finit par détourner le regard et commença a inspecter la pièce  
Dumbledor se permit alors de l'observer ,elle devait faire environ 1.65 m ,elle était fine et avait de long cheveux noir emprisonné dans une tresse cascadant le long de son dos et bien sur ces étrange yeux violet  
Il prit alors la parole tandis que les deux jeunes fille portaient de nouveau son attention sur lui

- bien mesdemoiselles …. Vous allez suivre minerva dans son bureau elle vous expliquera le fonctionnement de l'Ecole puis vous vous rendrez a la grande salle pour que l'on vous repartisse et présente a vos camarades  
Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas a venir me voir  
J'aimerai d'ailleurs vous voir après votre répartition afin de régler quelque détails………. administratifs dirons nous  
Sur ce je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette école , minerva je vous les laisse  
A bientôt mesdemoiselles

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du bureau et dumbledor pensa « j'ai l'impression que cette année ne vas pas être de tout repos «


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Lisa

Nous voila devant deux portes immenses , le professeur Mc Gonagal nous a demandé d'attendre qu'on nous appelle . Je sens Emilie trépigner sur place, je dois dire que j'ai du mal a comprendre ce qui lui prend  
D'ailleurs je vais lui poser la question

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle sursaute et me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes . Bon je sais je lui adresse peu la parole mais quand même j'ai été poli non ?  
Voyant que j'attend toujours une réponse elle rougit ( eh oui encore je crois que je la met mal a l'aise ) et me débite a tout vitesse

- je… dé...désolé mais tu te rend compte, les écrits racontent qu'a cette époque pleins de jeunes gens de notre age étudiaient ici ,ça veut dire que nous allons faire plein de rencontres c'est merveilleux et puis ils doivent être tellement différents j'espère que j'arriverai a m'intégrer et puis je suis inquiète je me demande ce qu'est la répartition c'est peut être dangereux !

Eh ben elle reprend enfin son souffle je ne savais pas que quelqu un pouvait autant parler sans respirer  
Et je souris, émilie doit être la seule personne a arriver a me faire sourire  
Peut être Est-ce la naïveté qu'elle a réussi a garder qui m'émeut  
Quoiqu il en soit je pense qu'il est tant de fixer certaine règles elle a tendance a trop parler  
Je lui jette un regard et elle recule d'un pas , ah non c'est pas vrai elle continu bon….

- Ecoute Emilie j'apprécierai que tu arrête de sursauter de reculer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre a chaque fois que je te regarde ou te parle  
Je ne te veut aucun mal  
« c'est même le contraire »  
- Quoi qu'on est pu te dire a mon sujet met le de coté, nous sommes seule toute les deux et nous devons coopérer je ne peu rien faire sans toi et inversement tu as besoin de moi

Je soupire et continu affichant un petit sourire:

- et puis je doute que dire que l'on vient d'une autre époque soit judicieux

Je la fixe un petit instant :elle a plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et pour la première fois soutient mon regard  
Elle fini par baisser sa main et s'exclame avec un grand sourire

- D'accord !

«et voila la joie de vivre est de retour »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

PDV émilie

Alors la je suis stupéfaite c'est la première fois que je la voit parler autant . Mais elle as raison sur toute la ligne  
Je sens la confiance grandir en moi c'est la première fois depuis le départ que je me sens aussi bien  
Je reporte mon attention sur les grandes portes , le professeur nous as dit d'attendre mais ça commence a faire long là  
Soudain j'entend une voix froide grincé :

- Ca suffit !

Je vois lisa me dépasser et se diriger vers les portes  
« non elle va pas le faire dite moi qu'elle va pas le faire »

- BANG

« elle l'a fait pfffffff je crois que je vais avoir du mal a la canaliser , enfin j'aurais appris au moins une chose elle a très peu de patiente »

Je souris et me rend soudain compte du silence qui nous entoure  
Je lève les yeux et la première chose que je remarque est le nombre impressionnant d'élèves ( dans mon passé je n'est rarement vu plus de 20 personnes de mon ages rassemblé) , puis je constate que tous on stoppé leur activité certain ont encore une fourchette levé d'autre un verre   
C'est comme si on avait mis le mode pause  
Je rougit je crois qu'on a pas été très discrète  
Je me tourne vers lisa et la voit embrassé rapidement et froidement la salle pour finalement se fixer sur le directeur et lui jeter un regard de défi

« et voila ça recommence comme dans son bureau je crois que je vais vraiment en baver avec elle »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

PDV rémus

Bizarre , cette fille est bizarre je ne saurais dire quoi mais quelque chose cloche avec elle ,et la petite blonde qui visiblement a l'air dépassé

- Approchez mesdemoiselles

Tiens dumbledor c'est réveillé et la brune qui le fixe toujours  
« j'aimerai pas être a sa place »

Je me tourne vers mes trois meilleurs amis  
Peter a oublié de refermer la bouche tellement il est surpris  
James affiche un visage intrigué  
Quand a Sirius un sourire en coin il dévisage les nouvelles  
« je préfère pas savoir a quoi il pense »

Je me retourne vers la table des professeurs, les deux jeunes filles sont arrivées a coté du tabouret et du choipeaux qui viennent d'être amenés  
Tiens MC Go n'as pas l'air contente

- Biens !

Dumbledor se tourne vers nous ( les élèves )

- Je vous présente deux nouvelles élèves qui entrent en 7ème année ,elles nous viennent de Salem  
Elles arrivent un peu tard mais j'aimerais que vous leur faisiez bon accueil  
Professeur Mc gonagal …….

Je sens James me tirer par la manche

- je te parie 2 gallions que la brune va a serpentard et la blonde a serdaigle

Sirius acquiesce

Je prends le temps de les dévisager alors que MC Go va poser le choipaux sur la tête de la blonde ( émilie je crois)  
Je me retourne vers james et Sirius qui attendent ma réponse

- Pari tenu les gars!


	5. Chapter 5

PdV Sirius

- Pari tenu les gars!

Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il gagne pensais je en observant les deux filles. La brune a vraiment l'attitude froide et hautaine d'une vraie serpendarde  
Quand a cette émilie , serdaigle c'est sur , il n'y a qu'a voir ses grand yeux curieux , c'est une intello pas de doute la dessus.  
Perdu dans mes pensées je ne peut éviter le coup de coude de James

ouch! Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe enfin! Chuchotai-je a mon meilleur ami

Celui-ci pointe du doigt la table des professeurs

« ah oui ! La blonde a toujours le choipeau sur la tête »

………………

………………

« bon il se décide oui, j'ai faim moi »

Tout en jouant avec ma fourchette je jette un œil au directeur

« tiens il fronce les sourcils, quelque chose cloche apparemment. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que le choipeau met autant de temps pour choisir une maison. D'ailleurs je suis pas le seul a l'avoir remarqué, les autre élèves commencent a s'agiter »

………………..

« peut etre que … »

GRIFFONDOR

« enfin ….attendez griffondor!….mais c'est pas bon ça …pas bon du tout »

Alors que toute la table applaudit pour accueillir la nouvelle venue, je me tourne vers james et le voit me faire une grimace alors qu'un fin sourire commence a naître sur le visage de lunard

« souris, souris …. La brune ira a serpentard » pensais je sûr de moi

Lisa CORTEZ

Elle se dirige vers le choipeau et fait une moue suspicieuse avant de l'enfiler

………………………..

…………………………………..

« ……Mais c'est pas vrai elles se sont donner le mot ou quoi ………. C'est encore plus long que l'autre …… »

Je vois alors la dénommée Lisa froncer les sourcils et incendier dumbledor du regard puis………quoi ……mais ……..qu'est qu'il lui prend ……..  
Elle vient de porter sa main a sa tête dans l'intention de lever le choipeau

« mais elle a même pas de maison… »  
Et dumbledor qui ne dit rien

« ah non elle s'abstient (après un regard noir de sa copine) »

« mais c'est qui cette fille, si elle voulait se faire remarquée c'est réussi »  
Finalement je crois que je vais l'enlever de mon tableau de chasse ,trop bizarre et puis ça va etre une serpentarde alors… »

…………  
GRIFFONDOR

« arggggggggg! »  
Remus a un sourire qui lui fait trois fois le tour du visage et tend sa main vers nous  
Je me tourne dépité vers james et annonce résigné  
- Jamesie, je crois qu'on vient de se faire plumer là!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv Lisa

Toute la salle reste silencieuse alors qu'émilie avait eu droit a des applaudissements , j'étouffe un grognement et cherche émilie du regard.  
Je la localise enfin, elle est assise en bout de table et me fixe avec …….du soulagement , je n'est pourtant rien fait …enfin …  
J'approuve silencieusement son choix de se placer a l'écart des autres , je ne me sens pas trop a l'aise parmi tout ce monde.  
Je m'assoit en face d'elle ,tandis qu'elle m'adresse un petit sourire.  
Je ne lui rend pas (je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de ça ) et j'observe les tables autours de moi  
Les conversations ont repris et les élèves ne font plus attention a nous dans l'ensemble .  
La table qui se trouve derrière moi rassemble un bon nombre d'élèves qui mangent en lisant et en tenant une conversation en même temps enfin du moins la plupart  
De l'autre coté de l'allée centrale, se trouve une autre table ou les jeunes parlent bas et essaient de ne pas déranger la table derrière eux .  
A cette dernière ,je n'y vois que regard noir et arrogant . Il s'y dégage une ambiance froide et plutôt malsaine

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

Je me tourne vers la jeune brune qui vient de nous adresser la parole et lui lance un regard froid .  
Je la vois déglutir et regarder furtivement vers un groupe de 4 garcons assis un peu plus loin a notre table

« allons bon qu'Est-ce qu'elle nous veut celle la »

J'échange un regard avec émilie qui me fait signe de me calmer et de la laisser faire

J'esquisse un sourire ironique  
« mais je suis calme , elle ne me connaît vraiment pas »  
Elle adresse un gentil sourire a notre interlocutrice qui semble de nouveau respirer

- bonjour je m'appelle émilie et voici lisa . Il faut l'excuser nous avons fait un long voyage et sommes un peu fatiguées

« N'importe quoi , elle va pas gober ça »

- je comprend moi c'est karine je suis dans la même année que vous

« Ah si , vraiment pas futée celle la »

- je peux vous aider a vous intégrer si vous voulez , je connais toute les personnes importantes a connaître et …..

- merci , nous verrons répond gentiment émilie

- ok ….mais vous y penserez n'Est-ce pas , c'est pas tout les jours que des nouvelles arrivent

Je la voit se tortiller les mains  
…émilie fronce les sourcils

« c'est pas clair tout ça »

- et si …

Elle regarde de nouveau les 4 garcons

- dis nous clairement ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse lui lancais je froidement

Emilie me regarde réprobatrice

« quoi on allait pas y passer la journée ! »

Finalement karine se rapproche de nous et chuchote:

- voila on se connaît pas mais….

« quelle intelligence »

- ….si vous pouviez faire comme si on étaient amies,je …..enfin vous voyez le garçon la bas et bien il m'intéresse et s'il apprend que je vous connaît il y a de forte chance pour qu'il vienne me voir pour se renseigner et alors ……

J'arrête de l'écouter et observe émilie pour voir sa réaction face ces absurdités  
Elle regarde karine stupéfaite, et finalement son visage se ferme et se tourne vers moi  
Je peux facilement deviner ce qu'elle pense , elle s'attendait a rencontrer des gens intéressants …et la première personne qui vient nous parler est une gourde superficielle et calculatrice  
Je lui accorde un de mes rare sourire , lui sert une portion de pâte et lui dit :

- Mange , tu as tout ton temps pour en rencontrer d'autres

Elle acquiesce et commence a manger

Karine a finit par abandonner et elle a fini par retourner près de ses amies  
Je survole de nouveau la salle : bruit joie rire , je me sens devenir mélancolique

« aurais je enfin ma place ici ? »


	6. Chapter 6

La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité , tout est immobile .  
Soudain grâce a la lumière émis par la lune, on aperçoit une silhouette se lever du lit ou elle était peu de temps avant allongée . Elle se dirige vers la malle au pied de son lit et en sort ce qui ressemble à un livre , puis se dirige vers la porte sans un bruit passant devant un second lit inoccupé . Elle fait tout pour ne pas réveiller les personnes présentes dans la pièce . La porte s'ouvre et se referme doucement derrière elle . La chambre retombe dans le silence et l'immobilisme , seule témoin de la scène la lune continu d'éclairer faiblement le dortoir des septième années de griffondor

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Emilie grimace sous sa couette et lance un grognement pour toute réponse a ce tonitruant réveil .

- Emilie lève toi !

Ses yeux apparaissent finalement a demi ouvert , encore gorgés de fatigue  
Lily Evans se tient devant elle , rayonnante .  
Lors de son arrivée hier et après sa désastreuse rencontre, émilie a pu finalement faire connaissance avec une de ses colocataires de dortoir : lily , jeune fille rousse , très gentille qui pour l'instant la fixe de ses grand yeux vert attendant qu'elle se lève.

- ça va je me lève !

- t'as intérêt , il reste 20min avant le début des cours , et tu doit prendre ta douche, aller manger…..

- oui maman !

j'éclate de rire , je ne sait pourquoi mais lily m'as tout de suite adoptée , elle agit avec moi comme une mère et ….. ça me fait du bien , je me sens très a l'aise avec elle  
je me tourne vers le lit de lisa (évidemment déjà prete) , elle est assise sur celui ci et dévisage lily comme si elle avait affaire a une espèce très étrange et totalement incompréhensible .  
Mon fou rire redouble et je m'emmêle dans les draps sous le regard ahuri de mes deux condisciples

« ma petite émilie , tu viens d'être cataloguée comme folle , tu fais fort pour ton premier jour »

Sur cette pensée , je me dépêtre de mes draps et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain réprimant quelques éclats de rire

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

pdv rémus

- sirius james vous allez arrêter de faire la tête oui ou non ?

- Non bougonna sirius les yeux plongé dans son bol

- de vrai gamins et mauvais perdants en plus !

- hummm me répond james

Bon j'abandonne, ils ont décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique ce matin , et puis de toute façon puisque c'est comme ça je vais allez dire bonjour a lily qui vient d'arriver.  
En plus les deux nouvelles l'accompagne  
Sacré lily c'est bien elle, toujours a s'occuper des autres

Je me lève et me dirige vers elles sous les regards surpris de james et sirius  
Je parviens finalement a leur hauteur

- bonjour lily

- salut rem alors tu abandonne tes amis me fit elle en désignant james et sirius

- oui c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent

je la vois éclater de rire  
je souris et me tourne vers les deux nouvelles

- je te presente émilie me dit lily en montrant la blonde et voici lisa me désignant cette fois la brune

- enchantée mesdemoiselles !

- En…Enchanté me repond émilie en rougissant tandis que le brune ne lève même pas la tête vers moi

Tant pis émilie m'a l'air plus sympa de toute façon  
J'engage donc la conversation

- Alors émilie vous vous êtes bien installé , il n'y a pas eu de problème ?  
- Non c'était très bien et lily nous as beaucoup aidée : elle nous a fait visiter, nous a donné nos emplois du temps ….

- ça c'est tout lily ! m'exclamais je

ouch !coup de coup de coude de la concernée, je lui adresse un petit sourire et continu :

- si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide venez me voir, je suis prefet ,je pourrais vous aidez !

- d'accord s'exclame émilie avec un grand sourire qui n'as pour seul effet que de me troubler

« elle est vraiment très jolie »

- mais sinon vous venez de salem , non ?  
- oui me repondit elle mal a l'aise

« quoi ! qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? »

pourquoi est elle gênée , je décide d'insister vu que lily semble aussi intéressée que moi :

- a ce qu'il paraît cette école accueille un grand nombre d'élève très doué , tu dois l'être aussi ….

Alors qu'émilie tente de fuir mon regard et se tasse sur sa chaise , ce qui tend a me faire penser qu'elle aimerait ne pas répondre, une voix glaciale me dit

- Et toi tu es trop curieux !

je tourne brusquement la tête vers la voix et me retrouve transpercé par deux intenses yeux violet  
je suis incapable de réagir, je me sens comme mis a nu , comme si elle m'étudiait , je n'arrive pas a me détacher de se regard qui me défit d'ajouter quoi que soit quand une voix derrière moi s'exclame :

- Et toi tu n'es pas très poli , laisse le tranquille !

le contact est coupé et je m'aperçoit que ma respiration aussi , je prend une grande bouffée d'air et me tourne vers mon sauveur qui n'est autre que sirius :  
Il dévisage froidement lisa qui elle même en fait de même  
Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette interruption  
James se tient en retrait tendu , ne perdant pas une miette de l'affrontement

- je peux savoir ton nom ? demande sèchement lisa

il continu de l'observer quelque secondes et lâche visiblement a contre cœur

- Sirius Black

- et moi c'est james potter s'exclame joyeusement cornedrue dans un effort pour désamorcé le conflit

Je sens émilie sursauter a ces mots et jeter un regard inquiet vers lisa  
Lily a coté de moi ne perd rien de la conversation  
Sirius et lisa s'affrontent toujours du regard mais finalement lisa se lève , jette un regard à émlie et soupire résigné avant de se diriger vers la sortie

- Eh !

« non sirius arrête … »

- on a pas fini notre conversation !

« trop tard ! et puis quelle conversation ? »

Emilie qui avait paru soulagée quand lisa s'était levée , se tend de nouveau  
James semble dépassé , lily aussi …..et moi aussi  
Ces deux la dégagent ….heu …..quelque chose …. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi …..  
qui nous paralyse et nous oblige a rester la en tant que simple spectateur sans pouvoir intervenir  
C'est vrai une intervention de notre part me semblerai suicidaire  
D'ailleurs d'après la non réaction des autres , ils doivent penser la même chose

Lisa s'est arrêtée après avoir entendu la voix de sirius , je la voit se retourner , fixer sirius et répondre avant de s'en aller définitivement :

- Je ne parle pas avec les imbéciles…. Black !

« catastrophe » voilà le premier mot qui me vient a l'esprit  
je me tourne vers mes compagnons  
lily parait stupéfaite  
james aussi et il regarde inquiet sirius ,qui le visage blanc ,les point serrer, fixe la sortie de la grande salle  
Quand a émilie , elle a plongée sa tête dans ses mains et la secoue de gauche a droite

« décidément cette année ne vas pas être de tout repos »

Voilà , laisser des reviews  
Au plus il y en as , au plus ça me motive et au plus je poste vite  
C'est un peu mon carburant lol


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait une semaine qu'émilie et lisa étaient arrivées et la vie déjà mouvementée des maraudeurs avait encore augmenté en intensité.

Les journées se ressemblaient toute , Rémus essayait d'en savoir plus sur émilie qui finissait par se braquer des qu'elle le voyait arriver.

Sirius et Lisa ne pouvait entretenir une conversation civilisée et finissait toujours par se disputer, chacun voulant avoir le dessus

Le seul point positif dans tout ça c'est que lily et james avaient fini par se rapprocher en mettant leurs efforts en commun pour tenter de raisonner les 4 jeunes gens.

De ce fait émilie et Lisa étaient toute deux devenues des célébrités au sein de poudlard

Nos deux voyageuses s'étaient isolées dans une salle pour pouvoir avoir une conversation a l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes

émilie tournait en rond au milieu de la classe tandis que lisa , impassible la regardait faire

émilie poussa un soupir , ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça , elles devaient prendre contact avec eux , devenir amis et faire ce qu'elles avaient a faire

Au lieu de ça , elle fuyait rémus autant que possible et Lisa se battait avec sirius

Il fallaient qu'elles se reprennent , l'échec n'était pas admissible

Un claquement sec se fit entendre , lisa avait enfin réussi a attirer son attention

-Bon ca ne peut plus durer !

- Que veut tu dire répliqua lisa semblant totalement indifférente

- Mais enfin lisa s'exclama émilie si on continu a se comporter comme cela , nous nous dirigeons droit vers l'échec

- désolé bougonna lisa mais je n'arrive pas a le supporter, il …

- Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute , tu n'est pas très coopérative non plus …..

Soupir

- ………..

- et puis ce n'est pas en te battant avec lui que tu vas m'aider , c'est pourtant ton rôle non ?

les yeux violet de lisa s'assombrirent a ses paroles. Emilie se gifla mentalement , si elle voulait la braquer , c'était réussi pensa t'elle en voyant lisa se détourner

- Lisa….je ……

- NON , tu as raison , je vais essayer de faire des effort , je te demande pardon , je t'ai fait défaut

- Mais…

- Je vais allez parlez a rémus ….. a tout a l'heure

Emilie la vit sortir de la salle rapidement

Et Zut , elle n'arrivait décidément pas a la comprendre !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv Lisa

Elle a raison, je dois rattraper mes erreurs. Bon ou peut bien être lupin .

Tout en réfléchissant a ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire , je franchis les escalier me menant vers la grande salle , tourne adroite au bout d'un couloir et ….. tombe sur blague accompagné d'une brune … ah oui karine . Il n'a pas l'air enchanté de sa compagnie d'ailleurs .

J'hésite a signaler ma présence puis décide de lui parler ,il pourra m'indiquer ou est lupin et puis j'ai promis de faire des efforts non ?

- Black !

je le vois se tourner vers moi visiblement soulager qu'on l'arrache a cette greluche et retient une grimace en voyant que c'est moi qui l'ai interpellé

Je fais un sourire en coin , ce qui a le don de l'énerver ,et ne me demandez pas pourquoi !

- qu'est ce que tu veux Cortez me demande t il méfiant

Apres tout c'est la première fois que je lui adresse la parole sans animosité particulière

- tu ne saurais pas ou est lupin ?

- pourquoi ? qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

- ça ne te regarde en rien black ! lui répondit je agacé

même pas 30 seconde qu'on parle et déjà il m'énerve

- ça me regarde quand ça vient d'une fille comme toi !

- ah bon et quel genre de fille je suis black ! rétorquais je froidement

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre quand quelqu'un le devance

- une fille froide , cynique ,sarcastique , sans cœur , une vraie serpentarde

Je fais volte face et me retrouve face a une bande de serpentards vu leur écusson vert

- Fout le camps malfoy , occupe toi de tes affaires lance Balck

- mais ce sont mes affaires , je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a été envoyée a griffondor mais elle n'est pas comme vous !

- il a raison sa place devrait être a serpentard

- qu'est ce que tu en sait rogue …

Ils commencent a m'énerver a parler de moi comme si je n'était pas la

Je plante alors mon regard dans celui du dénommé malfoy et lance

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

IL me regarde , un léger sourire sur le visage et me répond

- Je te propose une alliance , rejoins nous !

je vois Black guetter ma réaction, la brune a ses coté essaye de se cacher derrière lui .

Dire que c'est une griffondor

- écoute malfoy, je …….

Soudain, je la sens , cette présence autour de mon esprit et qui essaye d'y entrer

Je sens ma colère augmenter , mes muscle se tendent , j'entend black me demander si ça va , mais je ne peux lui répondre je dois me concentrer , personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans mon esprit et celui ou celle qui est en train d'essayer va le regretter .

Je ferme les yeux , fais le vide autour de moi et …………

- arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggg !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et vois un jeune homme avec des cheveux gras accroupit sur le sol , la tête entre ses mains

En moins de trois secondes je le plaque contre le mur , mon avant-bras plaqué contre son coup.

Il a du mal a respirer , il me fixe complètement apeuré , j'approche mon visage près du sien et siffle menaçante

- N essaye pas de tenter ça encore une fois , ou tu regrettera d'être encore en vie

Je le lâche et me retourne vers les autres qui me fixent essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer

Le silence qui s'est installé devient oppressant , black m'agrippe par le bras et me tire loin des serpentards avant que ceci ne réagissent , karine sur nos talons

On s'arrête dans un couloir un peu plus loin et il se tourne vers moi.

Ses yeux bleu paraissent plus sombre que d'habitude ,je me dépêche de parler avant lui, je ne suis pas d'humeur a subir deux leçons de morale dans la même journée

- Je suis désolé Black mais …..

- Il n'avait pas le droit , j'aurais agit de la même façon que toi ……

Il semble hésiter puis continu

- rémus est dans le parc , près du lac

Sur ces mots il commence a s'éloigner toujours Karine collée a lui

Et avant même que je ne me rende compte de ce que je fait , je lance

- eh Black !

IL se retourne intrigué

- je….merci chuchotais je mais pas assez bas puisqu'il me regarde étonné puis pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît ,il m'adresse un sourire puis continu son chemin.

Je secoue la tête déstabilisée par cet échange plutôt étrange et me dirige vers le lac

A nous deux lupin !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv rémus

Je contemple le lac , il a le don de m'apaiser et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin , je ne sais plus quoi penser

Je lève les yeux et aperçoit lisa se diriger vers moi , aussitôt mes muscles se tendent , je me sens toujours mal a l'aise avec elle .

Alors qu'elle approche je m'aperçoit de la présence d'émilie qui court derrière elle

Elles s'arrêtent, échangent quelques mots puis lisa se détourne et repart vers le château non sans m'avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe , depuis que ces deux la sont arrivée je nage en plein mystère

Plongé dans mes réflexions , je met un certain temps avant de voir qu'émilie se tient devant moi.

Voyant que je l'ai enfin remarqué elle m'explique

- Ecoute rémus , je suis désolé de t'éviter comme ça mais tu m'as mis mal a l'aise avec tes questions et j'ai préférer fuir.

Je m'en excuse , je n'est pas eu un passé facile alors je n'aime pas que l'on me pose des questions ……je…..est ce que l'on pourrait recommencé a zéro ?

Elle baisse les yeux , ne supportant apparemment plus mon regard

Me dire tout ça a du être difficile

Je me permet de la contempler quelque minutes puis finalement tend une main et m'exclame

- Bonjour , Rémus lupin , enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

elle regarde ma main étonnée puis avec un grand sourire la serre et répond

- enchanté rémus

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

note :Je veux des reviews ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !


	8. Chapter 8

James était affalé dans un confortable fauteuil dans la salle commune de griffondor, son regard se posait sur chacun de ses amis .

Il repassa dans sa tête , les trois dernières semaines .

La situation c'était améliorée , lisa et sirius se disputaient toujours autant mais beaucoup moins violemment , Rémus et émilie s'entendaient comme larron en foire et il soupçonnait quelque chose entre ces deux la , quand a lily , eh bien cela allait de mieux en mieux

Il se concentra particulièrement sur les nouvelles griffondors.

Il trouvait émilie très attachante et pleine de vie , elle s'émerveillait souvent devant quelque chose qui pour eux paraissait insignifiant : le soleil dans le ciel , la couleur que prenait les arbres pendant l'automne………..

Elle lui faisait penser a une enfant qui découvre la vie

Lisa par contre , semblait toujours aussi froide , bien qu'il eu l'impression qu'au fil des semaines , elle se soit un peu plus ouverte a eux.

Elle restait avec eux , ou plutôt avec émilie , mais se contentait d'être la , elle parlait peu . Le seul qui arrivait a la faire réagir était sirius , leurs disputes étaient célèbres dans tout poudlard

James la soupçonnait de se cacher derrière cette carapace de froideur et parole de maraudeur il était bien décidé a la briser ( la carapace), surtout qu'elle avait le don de mettre rémus mal a l'aise , un exploit ! Parfois elle lui faisait penser a rémus quand ils étaient encore en première année…. avec l'agressivité en plus !

En parlant de rémus , il semblait exténué , la pleine lune était ce soir et james espérait que tout ce passerait bien encore une fois

Mais ils seraient la pour l'aider , c'est a ça que servent les amis non ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv Lisa

Il fait nuit , je n'arrive pas a dormir. Je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers la sortie du dortoir .

Je fais attention ou je marche , pas question de réveiller les autres , elles ont besoin de sommeil

Surtout qu'émilie est inquiète , rémus est apparemment malade.

Ce qui m'intrigue d'ailleurs , je pense qu'il lui as mentit

On n'apprend pas au singe a faire la grimace , je suis plutôt doué pour repérer les mensonges

La salle commune est silencieuse , il doit être dans les environ de 2 heures du matin

Je vois le parc a travers la fenêtre , je me concentre et ce que j'y sens me trouble

Il y a quelque chose dehors

Je jette un coup d'œil au dortoir .

La haut elle ne risque rien et puis lily est avec elle

Je me dirige donc vers le parc , curieuse de voir ce qu'il s'y trouve

Voilà j'y suis , par chance je n'est croisé personne .

Le parc est silencieux , je me dirige vers la foret et m'arrête a la limite des arbres

Soudain , je les entend , on dirait des animaux , j'observe autour de moi et monte a un arbre , camoufle mon odeur grâce a une incantation très utile et attend qu'ils arrivent

La scène dont je suis témoin part la suite me surprend beaucoup et m'amène reconsidérer certaines choses

Par la suite ,je remonte a mon dortoir et m'endort rapidement

On dit que la nuit porte conseil

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv émilie :

Nous sommes en potions , je me trouve a coté de Lily et nous suivons avec intérêt la discussion ..ou plutôt la dispute qui a éclaté devant nous

James assis a notre droite essaye d'entendre leur chuchotement furieux

Eh oui encore une fois nous avons droit a un combat sirius/lisa

Le fait que sirius semble épuisé tout comme james et peter d'ailleurs ne semble pas l'aider a se calmer

De plus rémus est encore malade et ne peut tempérer cette dispute

Les serpentards suivent ce qu'il se passe avec intérêt eux aussi, particulièrement malfoy et rogue

- Mais enfin Cortez t'es vraiment pas doué , c'est marqué découper en fine lamelle et la on dirait la largeur des roues de ma moto

- Ecoute Black si on m'a placée avec toi c'est pour que tu m'aide pas pour que tu me critique ….eh puis si t'es pas content t'avait cas les couper toi ces champignons

- ça suffit cortez, y 'en a marre, fais ce que tu veux

Il s'adosse a sa chaise et la toise attendant sa réaction

Elle lui lance un regard noir , observe les fioles devant elle et un sourire mauvais apparaît sur ces lèvres

Je me tourne vers lily et nous échangeons un regard inquiet .

Qui sait de quoi elle est capable

Nous reportons notre attention sur la table devant nous, délaissant encore une fois notre chaudron

- tu veux que je me débrouille black, très bien dit elle son sourire s'élargissant

je la voit prendre toute les fioles dans ses mains pendant que sirius se redresse alarmé

- Non ne fais pas……..

Trop tard lisa vient de lacher toutes les fioles dans le chaudron qui commence a emmètre un drôle de bruit et ………

Bang

Il a explosé , je sors ma baguette et lance un sort qui englobe le chaudron et l'empêche de projeter son contenu sur les élèves

Lily me regarde admirative , je lui souri gênée , moi qui ne voulais pas me faire remarquer c'est réussi !

Lisa et sirius n'ont pas l'air de s'être aperçu de mon intervention, il se fixent , se défiant , cherchant a obliger l'autre a baisser le regard…… quand soudain une voix tonitruante s'exclame

- BLACK ,CORTEZ , VOUS ETES COLLES, VOUS VIENDREZ ME VOIR A LA FIN DE L'HEURE !

Et voilà un nouveau rebondissement dans ma vie. Depuis que je connais lisa , je ne m'ennui pas

A coté de moi, lily fait la morale a james , qui est secoué d'un fou rire

Mais je ne me plaint pas, cette nouvelle vie, aussi turbulente soit elle, me plait

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

P D V Rémus

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté , mon corps est douloureux , j'ai du mal a bouger

J'observe autour de moi et aperçoit une silhouette , ma vision est encore flou , je ne distingue pas qui c'est

- c'est toi james ?

Pas de réponse

La silhouette s'approche et je distingue enfin Lisa

Je fais un bond.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait la , c'est la dernière personne que je m'attendais a voir !

Elle me fixe , semblant chercher une réponse au fond de mes yeux

J'aimerai bien l'aider si je connaissait la question

Soudain ces yeux se font plus doux et elle m'adresse un fin sourire

Je suis stupéfait , c'est la première fois qu'elle a un tel comportement avec moi

- Je……..qu'est ce que tu fais la Cortez ?

elle m'observe encore, hésite et me dit

- lisa…

- quoi , je te demande pardon ?

- tu peux m'appeler lisa

Je suis de plus en plus étonné mais n'hésite que très peu , c'est peut être ma seule chance d'essayer de l'approcher

Pour autant que je sache , c'est la première fois qu'elle se montre aussi abordable (diront nous) avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'émilie

- Eh bien Lisa que fais tu la ?

- Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles et puis j'essaye d'éviter Black

Je soupire

- Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

- hummmmmmm on peut dire ça……….. en fait ….

- oui………..

- on a eu une retenue en potion , j'ai malencontreusement fais explosé notre chaudron …… et je crois qu'il m'en veut ajouta t elle avec une moue faussement peiné

Je la regarde complètement médusé

Décidément, elle a décidé de m'étonner aujourd'hui

C'est comme si j'avais en face de moi une autre lisa , c'est stupéfiant

Soudain j'assimile ce qu'elle vient de me dire et j'éclate de rire

Ca me fait tellement de bien

Je la voit sourire gentiment et se lever de sa chaise

- Tu t'en vas ?

- oui , je suis contente que tu aille mieux dit elle avec un sourire énigmatique

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire

- eh puis émilie va bientôt arrivé , elle était très inquiète tu sais……. et puis je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle me lance t'elle en s'en allant

Je tente de la contredire mais je crois que la rougeur de mes joues me trahi

elle m'adresse un clin d'œil moqueur et s'éclipse silencieusement , a tel point que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

p d v de lily

Je me dirige vers ma salle commune quand j'entend un vacarme provenant d'une salle de classe

Je m'approche et aperçoit lisa et émilie

Elles se font face quand soudain lisa s'exclame :

- Expelliarmus !

Le rayon se dirige vers émilie qui tend une main devant elle dans l'espoir vain de se protéger

J'ouvre la porte violemment et m'écris

- NON !

Je les voit sursauter et lisa est projeter au fond de la classe

Je me précipite vers elle et l'aide a se relever

- Emilie ça va , rien de cassé ?

- non ça va lily , mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Je ne lui répond pas et me dirige furieuse vers lisa qui me regarde ….. amusée ?

Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de s'amuser moi , foi de lily Evans

- Non mais ça va pas cortez , qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Attaquer un élève , t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi , en plus c'est émilie , ton amie, tu te souviens !

Je …..

- Lily ! arrête ce n'est pas ce que tu crois me coupe émilie en se plaçant entre nous deux , Lisa m'entraînait continu t'elle

- quoi…. Elle…..je….. mais tu n'avait même pas de baguette …

- c'est normal j'essayait de constituer un bouclier par ma seule force mentale , cela peut te sauver la vie lors d'un combat et lisa m'apprenait comment faire

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonnait le plus : que lisa soit capable de faire ça ou qu'émilie me parle de combat

Je secoue la tête ,essayant de remettre mes idées en place , je lui doit des excuses je crois

Je me tourne vers lisa qui me regarde attentivement

- lisa ….je te demande pardon ,je ….

- c'est pas grave elle regarde émilie qui hoche la tête et ajoute , si tu veux tu peut t'entraîner avec nous a condition que tu garde ça secret

S'entraîner avec elle , de la magie sans baguette , émilie me fait un sourire rassurant

Je lui retourne et j'accepte avec joie

Lisa me fais un petit sourire et commence a m'expliquer le processus

Je les regarde toutes les deux , et je sens qu'elles m'ont enfin acceptées dans leur monde

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv peter

Ils y sont allés fort cette fois pensat il en marchant difficilement vers la sortie du cachot

Je me déteste , je suis un lâche , le choipeau n'aurait pas du me mettre a griffondor

Je me hais et pourtant je continu de LE servir , je n'arrive pas a lui tenir tête , j'aimerai tant ressembler a james, rémus ou sirius

Mais j'ai trop peur , IL me terrifie et je ….. mais qu'est ce que … oh non !

Devant moi se tient Timer et un peu plus loin appuyée contre un mur cortez m'observe avec mépris

Le visage , d'habitude si ouvert et enjoué de Timer est présentement fermé et sombre

C'est alors que je comprend qu'elles savent tout . Comment ont elles fait , même mes meilleur amis ne savent pas !

Alors que je sens la panique s'emparer de moi , timer me dit

- Il est encore temps de prendre le bon chemin Pettigrow , ne laisse pas ta peur prendre le dessus , tu dois faire confiance a tes amis……….. , ne m'oblige pas a la laisser te convaincre a sa manière ajouta t elle en montrant cortez du menton

Réfléchis bien , tu est un griffondor pettigrow alors cherche en toi le courage qui te fais default pour l'instant, car il est en toi.

La lumière est le meilleur chemin que tu puisse choisir

Elle se détourne alors de moi et s'en alla suivit de cortez, me laissant seul dans le couloir , figé et l'esprit torturé par mille pensées

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- J'aurais pu m'en charger tu sais , un traitement de choc aurait été plus efficace je pense

- Peut être, mais je voulais lui laisser une chance de choisir seul , si cela ne marche pas je te laisserai faire……..même si cela ne me plait guère

Il peut être encore sauvé lisa , il n'est pas mauvais tu sais , juste perdu ajouta t elle ses yeux fixant un point au delà de du lac , près duquel elles se trouvaient

Lisa se tourna elle aussi vers le lac et répondit

- J'espère que tu as raison petite fille , j'espère que tu as raison

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

note : je me répète mais si vous lisez et que ça vous plait laisser une review

ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fais vraiment plaisir a votre pauvre petit auteur

Et n'hésitez surtout pas a me donner votre avis !


	9. Chapter 9

attention !

Lisa plongea sur le coté évitant le rayon mortel

Autour d'elle, ses compagnons combattaient les mangemorts , lisa évalua rapidement la situation du regard

Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps , il fallait mettre les civils à l'abris

thomas , nico , elea et marise occupez vous des civils, ils faut les éloigner et les transporter au QG

Les autres avec moi, on les couvre, pas un seul de ses têtes de serpents ne doit passer

Les phoenix se mirent en action dès qu'elle eut finit de parler

Lisa se retourna juste à temps pour voir un éclair rouge fondre sur elle et…….

DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG !

Lisa se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit

Encore un cauchemar , autour d'elle les filles commençaient à émerger lentement de leur rêves

Lisa se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain , un peu d'eau lui ferait du bien et effacerait la lueur hantée qui persistait dans ses yeux

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv sirius

ARRRRRRRRRRRRG ! James espèce de faux frère , je vais te tuer !

Il vient de m'envoyez 10 L d'eau fraîche en pleine tête , ce qui a eu le mérite de me réveiller mais maintenant je suis trempé et ne parlons pas de l'état de mon lit

Rémus est assis sur son lit plié en deux , quand à peter il …..ben tient où est il celui là ?

Je pose la question à rémus qui me dit qu'il ignore ou il est

Je hausse les épaules , après tout peter est un grand garçon , et puis j'ai d'autre chose a faire , entre autre étriper mon meilleur ami.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv de sirius

Après une bonne douche , je descend à la salle commune , direction la grande salle .

En arrivant en bas des escaliers du dortoir, je m'aperçoit que ces lâcheurs ne m'ont pas attendu

Alors que je me résigne à faire le chemin seul , je vois descendre du dortoir des filles une silhouette que je connais bien

Ah Cortez , tu tombe bien pour une fois !

Elle s'arrête net au son de ma voix et j'en profite pour la détailler . Ses long cheveux noirs sont attachés en une haute queue de cheval , dégageant son visage pale . Elle porte une tenue simple , un jean accompagné d'un petit haut rouge aux manches mi longues

Nous sommes samedi , il est donc normal qu'elle ne porte pas d'uniforme

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens attendant sa répartie , mais au lieu de me répondre comme elle en a l'habitude, elle me regarde à peine puis continu son chemin vers le portrait de la grosse dame

Tous les deux nous avons une relation plutôt houleuse .

A vrai dire , avec elle , je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser .Un coup on se hait , un coup on se supporte , j'ai l'impression de jouer au yo-yo avec elle

Bref j'ai eu droit à tout , de la colère froide au mépris en passant par le dédain

Mais jamais encore elle ne m'avait ignorer a ce point

J'ai la vague impression que quelque chose ne vas pas

Je m'élance vers elle et l'attrape par le bras pour l'arrêter.

eh tu pourrais au moins me répondre !

Je la sens se tendre à mon contact puis rejeter violemment ma main et bizarrement je sens mon cœur se serrer .

Ce simple rejet me fais mal sans que je ne me l'explique

Elle se tourne vers moi et ce que je lis dans ces yeux me fais reculer d'un pas

Avant que je ne puisse réagir , son masque a repris sa place et elle sort définitivement de la salle commune

Tout le reste de la journée , je me demande ce qui as pu la mettre dans cet état , car on ne se connaît et ne s'entend peut être pas bien, mais je sais encore reconnaître de la tristesse quand j'en vois .

Et ce que j'ai vu ce matin c'était de la tristesse et une grande lassitude aussi

Plus le temps passe et plus elle m'intrigue

Je suis dans le parc avec rémus, james et peter , les filles sont à la bibliothèque je crois , comme c'est jour de congé chacun fais ce qu'il veut

Je me tourne vers rémus et lui demande

lunard , il est possible de détester et d'avoir envie de connaître une même personne ?

Je le vois tourner vers moi un regard interrogateur et james me répond à sa place :

Cortez ?

oui bougonnais je mécontent qu'il ai deviné à qui je faisait allusion

Rémus me regarde puis me répond

Je ne sais pas……… mais pourquoi me demande tu ça à moi ?

Peter et james se sont redressés et attendent ma réponse

eh bien….. commençais je lentement ……. depuis quelques jours tu semble plus proche de Cortez , tu l'appelle même par son prénom donc……

c'est vrai ! m'interrompis james comment as tu fais , comment se fait il que votre relation ai changée comme ça du jour au lendemain ?

Ah ça c'est intéressant , rémus semble réfléchir puis répond

eh bien en fait ça ne vient pas de moi mais d'elle , elle est venu me voir à l'infirmerie et puis ……….. voilà

c'est tout !

Il hoche la tête et je vois qu'il ne veut pas nous en dire plus

Ca se confirme cette fille n'est vraiment pas normale et dire que je vais devoir passer toute ma soirée avec elle …..stupide heure de colle !

Bah tant pis lançais je, je verrais ça se soir avec elle

ce soir ? m'interrogea james

colle répondit peter

le regard de james s'illumina à cette réponse . Il devait se remémorer comment on en était arrivé là , bien que pour ma part cela ne me fasse pas rire , surtout que cette punition se déroulait dans la foret interdite

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

P D V peter

Je regardais mes amis discuter joyeusement et quand il abordèrent le sujet cortez ,je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé hier

Je doutais , comment étais je sensé réagir ! Et puis si IL me faisait peur , Cortez était à deux doigt de le rattraper

Plongé dans mes pensées , je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise , comme si on m'observait

Je regardait frénétiquement autour de moi et mon comportement du alerter mes amis car ils arrêtèrent de parler et me demandèrent

Peter , tout vas bien ?

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe , je …….

James me donna une grande tape dans le dos qui m'envoya au ras des pâquerettes et s'exclama

mais non , il n'y a personne , tu…

la ferme james

Nous tournâmes nos yeux choqués vers rémus qui s'était levé et regardait à présent vers la forêt

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se détende puis il finit par se tourner vers sirius et lui dit d'une voix grave

Patmol , soit prudent ce soir !

Sur ce il reporta pensivement son regard sur la forêt

Et voilà le moment de détente était bel et bien passé et mon dilemme en était toujours au même point

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

pdv émilie

Mes yeux lisaient à toute vitesse la page devant moi, et au fur et à mesure l'horreur s'empara de moi , mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je du me retenir pour ne pas vomir

Je me levais en quatrième vitesse et posait le livre devant lisa et lui intimait de lire

Quand elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi , je n'y vit rien , pas la moindre émotion , choquée je lui lançait :

Ca ne te fais rien ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle me répondit calmement

Cela t'étonne ?

Non , en y réfléchissant bien ça ne m'étonnait pas

Des souvenirs se rappelèrent à ma mémoire

Flash Back

Je suis dans un couloir avec mon père

Il y a peu de lumière , les murs sont sales ,de même que le sol , je ne comprend pas bien ce que nous faisons ici.

Je dois avoir 12 ou 13 ans

Papa que fais on ici , aussi prés de la sortie , je croyait que c'était dangereux !

Il se tourne vers moi et me dit doucement

Ca l'est ma chérie, mais je tiens à te montrer quelque chose

A peine eu t'il fini sa phrase que la trappe permettant d'accéder à la surface s'ouvrit laissant entrer un groupe de personne

Je plissait les yeux afin de distinguer qui pouvait bien revenir de la haut

A cette époque je croyais que personne ne sortait le jour et que ceux qui sortais la nuit étaient des adultes très expérimentés

Alors imaginez ma surprise quand je me retrouvais face à un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes ayant à première vu mon age , et seulement entourés de trois ou quatre adultes

Je ne pouvais dévier mes yeux de ce groupe plus qu'étrange , ils portaient tous des capes noires qui les dissimulaient en partie car leur capuches étaient rabaissées

Je me tournait finalement vers mon père et chuchotais

Papa qui sont ils et que faisaient ils a l'extérieur ?

Le regard que me lança alors mon père me marqua à jamais , il était rempli d'une telle tristesse et je percevais cette lueur qui me criait de le pardonner pour ce qu'il allait dire

Ce sont les phoenix milie , ils sortent pour différentes raisons , pour chercher du matériel dont nous avons besoin , escorter des civils ou encore pour se battre contre les mangemorts

Ce sont en quelque sorte nos protecteurs

Mais ils ont mon age ,papa , pourquoi doivent ils faire ça , pourquoi eux et pas moi par exemple ou bien toi ou encore mieux des adultes

il m'adressa un petit sourire las

ma chérie tout le monde doit se battre tu l'apprendra plus tard , seulement certain le font avec des armes et d'autre avec le savoir qu'ils acquièrent , et toi tu fais partit de ses derniers

Quand a leur age , tu ne tardera pas à le savoir mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant

Je me retourne vers le groupe qui s'avançait vers nous et qui nous dépassa sans un regard et répondit à mon père

leurs yeux ne reflètent rien , ils paraissent si vide d'émotion

Ne croit pas ça milie , jamais ! Ce sont seulement des personnes à part et leurs sentiments sont enterrés profondément dans leurs cœurs

pourquoi ?

il se tourna vers moi et répondit si bas que je faillit ne pas l'entendre

Pour survivre ma fille , pour survivre

A cet instant quelque chose en moi changea , je crois que c'est à ce moment là que ma vie pris un tournant décisif

Je m'aperçut alors qu'une personne était restée à notre hauteur et attendait la fin de notre conversation

C'était une jeune fille de mon age, brune avec des yeux sombres, … violets je crois

J'eu un mouvement de recul , je savais qui elle était tout le monde la connaissait ici et en avait peur

Elle s'adressa à mon père

Bonjour monsieur Timer , vous ne devriez pas rester là , l'endroit n'est pas sûr

très bien lisa ne t'inquiètes pas , nous allions rentrer de toute façon

regarde je te présente ma fille , émilie

Ces yeux se fixèrent sur moi , puis sur mon père et de nouveau sur moi

Enchantée de vous connaître mademoiselle Timer me dit elle de sa voix froide comme la glace Monsieur ajouta elle avec un hochement de tête pour mon père en guise de salut

Et elle nous quitta , et rejoint son groupe qui l'attendait un peu plus loin

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce fut ma première rencontre avec lisa , à l'époque si une personne m'avait dis que par la suite nous deviendront amies, je crois que je l'aurais emmener à l'infirmerie

Je sentit soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule et je levais les yeux vers une lisa soucieuse qui visiblement se demandais ce qui m'arrivait

Je lui souri pour la rassurer et cela, sembla lui suffire

Elle me demanda alors

Quand ?

J'eu du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité , cherchant à me rappeler de quoi nous parlions et quand ce fut fait , je me dis que j'aurais préféré l'oublier

Dans deux semaines , pendant le week end, je n'en sais pas plus , le livre ne donne pas plus de précision lui répondis je sur un ton d'excuse

J'ai trouvé les filles !

Je refermais brutalement le livre tandis que lily arrivait à notre table

Nous étions à la bibliothèque, lily voulait se renseigner sur la magie sans baguette

Depuis que lisa avait accepté de lui enseigner , lily et moi nous étions énormément rapprochées et j'avais le plus grand mal à ne pas me confier à elle

Lisa aussi était moins froide avec elle mais on sentait toujours cette réserve qu'elle avait seulement abandonner pour rémus , fait qui m'avait grandement étonnée d'ailleurs mais elle n'avait rien voulu me dire

Je vis lisa se lever et nous dire

je dois vous laisser , le prof veut nous voir, moi et black ,pour la colle de ce soir

lily pouffa de rire et lui répondit

ok…..mais lisa ramène nous black en un seul morceau sinon tu risque d'avoir tout un troupeau de groupies sur le dos prêtes à te démembrer vivante pour te punir

lisa haussa un sourcil face à l'allusion et commença à partir tout en lui répondant

je ne te promet rien lily mais je vais essayer

je souris et reportait mon attention sur le livre fermé devant moi en songeant qu'il fallait que je profite de ces derniers moments d'insouciance car la guerre n'allait pas tarder à éclater

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une ombre se faufile à travers les arbres , elle est satisfaite , ce soir elle pourra enfin l'approcher

Elle arrive près d'une grotte , Sur le sol les restes d'un feu et quelques affaires à coté d'un sac

La silhouette se dirige vers un objet de forme allongée

Le soleil qui décline éclaire durant un bref instant la lame d'une épée puis la scène est enveloppée dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

Voilà en espérant que cette suite vous a plu à, présent si vous voulez une suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire :-D


	10. Chapter 10

PdV de sirius

Des fleurs , non mais je rêve , il veut qu'on aille lui chercher des fleurs …. Dans la forêt interdite , en pleine nuit ………. Mais il est complètement malade !

Je vais la tuer, c'est de sa faute si je me retrouve là, petite peste

Ah elle veut jouer à ça , et bien qu'elle y aille dans sa forêt mais qu'elle compte pas sur moi pour la rassurer !

Je me tourne vers l'intéressée , elle contemple la foret apparemment perplexe .

Nous sommes à la lisière , d'après le prof , il n'y a aucun risque si on ne s'éloigne pas trop , et puis je cite

« Vous n'avez pas avoir peur jeune gens , Hagrid sera à vos cotés »

Tu parle , il est cloué au lit avec la grippe et on se retrouve avec son chien

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

- Black ?

Tiens dont mademoiselle me fais grâce de la parole

- Il y a vraiment des fleurs dans cette foret ? me demande t'elle pas du tout convaincue

- Apparemment oui , on peut y aller maintenant , je compte pas y passer la nuit

Je m'attend à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas , en gros qu'elle ait la frousse, mais au contraire , elle me fait un petit haussement d'épaules et elle entre dans la foret .

Hummm Courageuse ou alors complètement inconsciente !

Sur ce, je la suis d'un pas rapide afin de la rattraper, hors de question de passer pour un froussard

Dans ma précipitation à la suivre , je ne remarque pas que le chien ne m'a pas suivi

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une heure , une heure qu'on marche dans cette satanée forêt et on a toujours pas trouvé de fleur de la mort , ne me demandez pas pourquoi elles s'appellent comme ça , pour être franc , je préfère ne pas le savoir. Encore heureux qu'on ne soit tombé sur aucune bestiole ,de tout façon je ne lâche pas ma baguette

Nous ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes parti et le silence commence à être pesant

Bon allez un petit effort

- Tu n'as pas peur cortez ?

- non

- étonnant de la part d'une fille !

Bon d'accord je la cherche , mais je préfère encore que l'on se dispute plutôt que ce silence

Elle me regarde et hausse un sourcil :

- Parce que je ressemble à toute les autres filles peut être ?

Zut , loupé , elle a pas tord

- Non , t'as raison , t'es trop bizarre

- Bizarre ? Si tu savais à quel point Black !

- hum tu te rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'on parle normalement, enfin plus ou moins

Elle s'arrête et je manque de lui rentrer dedans

- Peut être que je suis fatiguée de me disputer Black !

Ben voyons !

- Moui , puisque tu semble de bonne humeur , tu peux peut être répondre à une petite question ?

- Dis toujours

On a complètement oubliés les fleurs , il faut dire que la conversation presque civilisée que nous avons est plus intéressante , Cortez est presque aimable et peu importe pourquoi , autant en profiter

- Tu disais que je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais bizarre ….

- oui et alors ?

- ben vas y dis moi , explique moi !

Je la vis me regarder étonnée , c'est vrai que la conversation est plutôt étrange surtout venant de deux personnes qui d'habitude ne se supportent pas !

L'ambiance qui règne dans cette foret doit y être pour quelque chose

Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre , une voix grave la coupe brusquement dans son élan

- Tu ne veux pas savoir mon ami , fais moi confiance , moins tu en sais sur elle et mieux tu te porte

Je fais volte face , devant moi se trouve un jeune homme de mon age , je vois dépasser de son dos la garde d'une épée

Avant que je ne puisse réagir , cortez ,avec une rapidité étonnante, s'est placé entre moi et le nouveau venu

Sans le quitter du regard , elle se tourne à demi vers moi, pose sa main sur mon torse pour m'empêcher d'avancer et m'ordonne

- ne bouge pas !

Je vous assure qu'après avoir entendu le ton catégorique de sa voix , je n'ai pas remué le petit doigt par contre j'ai ouvert grand mes oreilles , ma main posée sur ma baguette au cas où.

- Killian , que fais tu ici ? demande cortez d'une voix plus que froide

- Content de te voir moi aussi , lisa !

- Ne joue pas avec moi killian …….

- Et que fais tu de lui ? dit il en me montrant du doigt

Je vois cortez me regarder , elle doit se demander comment réagir devant moi .Apparemment ce dont ils vont parler doit être important et je n'aurais pas dû être présent. Ses yeux deviennent soudain très déterminés

Elle se tourne vers …..euh ……..l'autre , j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils soient amis

Dorénavant , éviter toute colle avec cortez pensais je avant de reporter mon attention sur la scène devant moi

Ils se toisent et cortez brise le silence

- C'est un ami , parle !

Je sursaute , un ami ? Ce n'est pas le mot qui me surprend mais plutôt le ton de sa voix, car aussi surprenant que ça en ai l'air , je sens qu'elle est sincère

Le dénommé Killian soupire :

- C'est ma protégée qui m'envoie , Nathalie Summers .Ta protégée l'a informée de ce qui allait se passer dans deux semaines et elle a estimé que tu aurais besoin d'aide

Dans deux semaines , tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille

Cortez a un sourire ironique

- Sans blague , tu dois être enchanté non ?

il se renfrogne , le jeu est terminé

- Ecoute lisa , je ne suis pas là pour me battre , je suis les ordres c'est tout

- très bien , j'accepte ton aide , maintenant va t'en je te contacterai en temps voulu

Je le vois serrer les dents et s'éloigner rapidement de nous

Cinq minutes passe sans que ni moi , ni cortez ne parlions

La scène qui vient de se dérouler me semble irréaliste

Je regarde Cortez , son visage est fermé , qui est elle réellement ?

Je décide de briser le silence

- Qui était ce ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et me répond

- Je suis désolé Black de t'avoir entraîné là dedans , et pour répondre à ta question ……disons que c'était un collègue .

pendant que j'y suis , j'apprécierait que tu garde ça pour toi et plus de questions

- pour moi , mais …

- tu garde mon secret black et je garde le tiens , c'est un bon compromis non ?

De quoi est ce qu'elle parle ?Je hausse un sourcil , signe de mon incompréhension

- tu ne comprends pas ?

- Non , pas du tout

- si je dis : pleine lune , animagi ……ça t'aide ?

Je sens mon sang quitté mon visage , je dois être pale comme un mort , c'est impossible , elle ne peut pas être au courant

- Comment tu ……..

- peu importe je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien

Je hoche la tête perdu

- mais tu … ça ne te fais rien de savoir que …..

- Que rémus est un loup garou ?

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, incapable d'émettre un son

- Non , je vous trouve tout les quatre très courageux , rémus a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous

Et pour ce qui est de sa lycanthropie , non je n'est pas peur de lui, je l'admire plutôt

Tu sais être différent n'est pas facile ….mais tu dois en être conscient vu ce que tu fais pour lui

Je suis tétanisé , je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle , et bien je suis servis

J'ai du mal à avaler que je me suis probablement trompé sur son compte, moi qui la comparait à une serpentarde , quel imbécile

Je suis pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez

- Merci , merci pour lui ,…………… et pardon d'avoir pensé autant de mal sur toi

elle sourit , un vrai sourire

- ce n'est rien , j'ai l'habitude !

Je fronce les sourcils , elle reste encore un mystère mais je suis sur la bonne voie maintenant

Je la voix hésiter puis finalement me tendre la main , c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi peu sûre d'elle

- On fait la paix ?

Je serre sa main volontiers

- Pourquoi pas , moi aussi je suis fatigué de me battre

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle me dit :

- Bon et si on cherchait ces fleurs à présent !

J'acquiesce , mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que sa main est vraiment fine et que j'aurai bien voulu la garder dans la mienne

Chassant d'un mouvement de tête ces pensées absurdes, Je me dirige vers cortez qui bien entendu ne m'a pas attendu.

Tout en la suivant , je me rend compte , qu'elle a habilement détourné la conversation et a évité de me parler de ce qui vient de se passer avec son « collègue »

Cette fille est redoutable

J'esquisse un sourire , j'adore les défis !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

P d V de james

Une semaine , que cette fichue colle est passée et impossible de savoir ce qui leur est arrivés

Sirius est plus muet qu'une tombe et venant de lui c'est assez étonnant

Mais ce qui l'ai encore plus c'est que lui et cortez semble avoir fait la paix

Oh ils se disputent toujours mais ça ressemble plus à des taquineries qu'à autre chose en fait .

Cortez a changé , littéralement , la distance qu'elle mettait avec nous a presque totalement disparue

Et pour ce qui est de ma petite enquête , eh bien j'avance , je sais que lily, émilie et cortez s'enferment dans une salle de classe 2 à 3 fois par semaine , et qu'elles en ressortent épuisée

Ce qu'elles y font ? mystère !

D'autre part, plus le temps passe et plus émilie semble inquiète, ses yeux se voilent de plus en plus souvent à la plus grande inquiétude de notre lunard, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais .

Cependant , quelque chose qui nous réjouit tous va se produire , le bal de noël, dans un mois, précédé évidemment par la traditionnelle sortie à pré au lard .

J'espère que lily acceptera de m'y accompagné !

Je sors brutalement de mes réflexions à la sonnerie, le cours d'histoire de la magie est enfin terminé

Nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble vers la grande salle , cortez et sirius marche un peu plus loin devant nous et comme d'habitude à présent , se disputent gentiment

Derrière eux , rémus et émilie pouffe de rire en les regardant

Ca c'est sur , ils sont une véritable attraction

Pour ma part je marche à coté de lily et peter , d'ailleurs ce dernier m'inquiète , il jette souvent des regards apeurés à nos deux nouvelle recrues , et ils disparaît de plus en plus souvent ses temps ci .

J'ai essayé de lui parler , mais rien à faire !

- Potter ?

Oups lily !

- oui ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que les filles sont un peu bizarres en ce moment ?

- ah tu as remarqué toi aussi !

hochement de tête de sa part , je lui demande

- elles ne t'on rien dis ?

- Non , ces temps si elles me gardent souvent à l'écart et parfois leur conversation sont assez houleuses même si je n'en connaît pas le contenu

- Elles ont peut être le mal du pays ?

Je vois bien que lily est inquiète , moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment , mais je me dois de la rassurer , je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça

- tu as peut être raison potter !

elle hésite et rajoute

- merci !

je lui fait un grand sourire et …….non j'y crois pas…….elle a rougit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv émilie

- Black rends moi ça tout de suite !

- non

- Blackkkkkkkkkkk………….

Houla il joue avec le feu là

Petite explication , sirius c'est mis en tête de détacher les cheveux de lisa , bien entendu la concernée ne veut pas , il a donc enlever de force son élastique et……….voilà comment éclate l'énième dispute de la journée .

Pour ma part je suis écroulée de rire , à moitié affalée sur rémus , qui a lui aussi du mal à garder l'équilibre tellement il rit

James et lily ne sont pas mieux et les paris vont bon train dans la salle commune pour savoir qui va gagner !

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle , entre les blagues aux serpentards , les altercations avec ses derniers , les cours et nos entraînements à lily et moi .

D'ailleurs d'après lisa nous avons fait des progrès , à la plus grande joie de lily .

- Vlam

Je me retourne vers nos deux énergumènes , et je m'écroule pour de bon, entraînant rémus dans ma chute .

Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi.

Sirius est affalé sur le ventre , un bras tordu dans le dos et lisa et fièrement assise sur celui ci

Elle lâche enfin son bras et entreprend de refaire sa tresse tranquillement , ignorant les grognements étouffés de sirius

Je sens alors rémus secoué de rire, sur mon ventre .

Lors de ma chute , je suis tombé sur le dos et rémus m'a suivi atterrissant sur mon ventre

A l'instant il essaye d'étouffer son rire en enfouissant son visage dans mes vêtements

Je me sens rougir , depuis quelques jours , j'ai comme l'impression que notre relation est en train de changer

Je ne sais pas pour lui , mais mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes et ce genre de situation m'embarrasse

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi et soudain son rire s'arrête net , il fixe mes yeux avec une intensité que je ne lui connaît pas

Vite , que quelqu'un m'aide , ou bientôt on me confondra avec une tomate !

- Cortez lève toi ! Tu m'écrase !

OUF , merci sirius , nous nous relevons rapidement , fuyant le regard de l'autre et reportons notre attention sur la scène devant nous .

- Pourquoi black ! moi je trouve que tu est très confortable !

- Ah patmol , elle vient de te faire un compliment là s'exclame james, qui comme nous, essaye de garder son serieux

Grognement de l'intéressé

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Tiens peter vient d'arriver. Il n'as d'ailleurs toujours pas pris de décision , je vais être obligée de laisser faire lisa , bien que ça ne me plaise pas.

Malheureusement pour lui , nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps et nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser mourir james et lily.

Je vois lisa me regarder , je sais ce qu'elle veut alors je hoche la tête à contrecœur

- Viens pettigrow , je dois te parler s'exclame t'elle

Et avant que quiconque puisse réagir , elle l'emmène hors de la salle commune

Les maraudeurs froncent les sourcils et sitius tout en massant son bras me demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas sirius , elle ne va rien lui faire de mal, ils vont bientôt revenir

enfin j'espere !pensais je

- bon allez tous au lit , même si demain nous sommes en week end , nous devons allez dormir , il est presque minuit !

je souris , lily , préfete jusqu'au bout !

les garçons se dirigent en grognant vers leur dortoir après nous avoir lancé un «bonne nuit »

Pour ma part je sais que je dormirai mal ce soir , sachant ce qu'il va se passer dans les deux prochains jours.

A ce propos , il faut que je prévienne dumbledor à présent, en espérant qu'il me croit

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	11. Chapter 11

P d V de peter

Sa main enserre mon bras et me tire vers la sortie du château ne me laissant pas de choix quand m'échapper.

Nous arrivons enfin dans le parc , je n'ose pas parler , son visage si sombre à cet instant me fait peur . Au fond de moi je crois que j'espérai vaguement que Timer ne mettrai pas sa menace à exécution , je crois que ce n'était qu'illusion .

Nous sommes à présent à la lisière de la forêt .

Cortez est en train de produire un étrange sifflement , puis se tourne finalement vers moi

Tu as ta baguette ?

Je hoche la tête peu rassuré

Encore un ?

Le propriétaire de cette voix vient de surgir devant nous

Il est grand , brun ,avec des yeux noirs qui vous transpercent

Il est habillé d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un tee shirt moulant , tout les deux noirs et recouvert d'une cape sombre .

Ce que je vois dans son dos me gèle sur place ,……une épée …ce gars à une épée dans le dos et nul doute qu'il sait s'en servir

Killian , je me passerai de tes commentaires , occupe toi seulement d'obéir à mes ordres

Je vois le dénommé Killian acquiescer sèchement

Et ton équipement ?

Je retourne le chercher , tu reste là avec pettigrow

Elle se détourne alors en direction du château . C'est pas vrai elle va pas me laisser là !

Terrorisé , je n'arrive pas à faire un geste et le sourire mauvais de Killian ne m'aide pas

Eh Killian , interdiction de le toucher ! lance cortez qui s'est arrêtée un peu plus loin

Ceci dit elle retourne définitivement au château me laissant seul submergé par la panique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv Lisa

J'entre silencieusement dans la chambre , tout le monde dort , tant mieux ce sera plus facile , je m'aperçoit qu'émilie n'est pas là , elle doit être avec dumbledor d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Je me dirige vers mon lit et m'agenouille devant celui ci pour en retirer mon équipement .

Comme celui de Killian, il comporte un pantalon en cuir , un débardeur , une cape , tout cela noir bien entendu et le plus important mon épée .

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisée.

Mon regard se pose sur le lit de lily mais je secoue la tête : finit le sentimentalisme , je dois redevenir un membre des phoenix , au moins durant ce week end .

Je sors de nouveau et rejoint Killian et pettigrow , ces deux jours vont être éprouvants

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv peter

Là voilà qui revient , ses affaires dans les bras . Mais que se passe t'il ?que va t'elle me faire !

En route

Je tente de lui poser la question

ou…ou ..ou est ce….qu'on va ?

elle me regarde et répond glaciale

On va là où tu pourras choisir ton camps pettigrow

Ca ne va pas, pas du tout , merlin que j'ai peur , elle va me tuer j'en suis sûr.

_Quelques heures pus tard :_

Nous nous trouvons dans une chambre au chaudron baveur , je me tiens recroquevillé sur le lit , Cortez s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain tandis que Killian inspecte son épée

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre brusquement , laissant passé cortez habillée de la même façon que son ami et elle aussi avec une épée .

Mais ou suis je tombé ? La voir dans cette tenue la rend terrifiante et elle dégage tellement de puissance que j'en oublie de respirer .

Killian , va faire un tour et va repérer les environs, tu sais quoi faire

A tes ordres !

Il se lève et sort de la chambre , non sans s'être dissimulé sous sa cape

Cortez s'assoit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et regarde pensivement dehors . Je n'ose dire un mot , un silence s'installe plutôt reposant même si cela semble invraisemblable au vu de la situation

Elle se tourne soudain vers moi , sa voix est calme mais reste toujours aussi froide :

Je ne te mentirai pas pettigrow , les deux jours que tu vas passer vont être durs mais nécessaires

Tu es incapable de choisir et je ne peux te forcer à le faire . Il faut que tu te rende compte toi même , que le chemin des ténèbres n'est pas le bon.

Emilie pense que tu n'es pas mauvais , à toi de le prouver .

Je tiens à te dire que quelque soit ton choix , tu devra en assumer les conséquences

…….

Tu as peur ?

..oui ..je … désolé….

C'est normal ! Celui qui n'a pas peur est un imbécile . Il est compréhensible de ressentir de la peur mais il ne faut pas que celle ci prenne le dessus et contrôle nos actes

Comprend tu pettigrow ?

Je hoche la tête , son discours trouve un écho en moi , et elle me fais moins peur tout à coup

Comme si elle lisais dans mes pensées , elle ajoute :

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi , du moins pour l'instant

Tu ferais mieux de garder ton énergie pour l'évènement à venir , à présent dors, tu as besoin de repos .

Sur ces dernières paroles , le silence prend de nouveau possession de la chambre

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv Rémus , je tourne en rond depuis 20min , Impossible de trouver peter , je suis inquiet , james et sirius de même .

Nous entendons soudain des pas descendre du dortoir des filles peut être savent elles où il est passé , après tout lisa est la dernière à l'avoir vu.

Des que je les aperçoit je sens que quelque chose ne va pas .

Emilie a des cernes sous les yeux et se rongent les ongles , quand à lily , elle semble perdue

Les filles ça ne vas pas ? et où est Lisa ?

Lily s'arrête à notre hauteur tandis qu'emilie continue son chemin et s'assoit dans le canapé de la salle commune .

Lily nous annonce :

je ne sais rien , émilie n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle est levée et Lisa n'a pas dormit ici cette nuit

Sirius fronce les sourcils et finit par ce diriger vers émilie , je le suis de près , je sais qu'il peut devenir blessant quand il est inquiet

Emilie où est cortez ? Et peter non plus n'est pas là !

Elle lève brusquement la tête et se tourne vers moi

Peter n'est pas rentré hier soir ?

Je secoue la tête :

Non, son lit n'a pas été défait , ce n'est pas du tout son genre de découcher sans prévenir

Je la voit ouvrir de grand yeux horrifiés et plaquer sa main sur sa bouche

Sa réaction me fait craindre le pire

Elle nous dit

Je suis désolé , je ne savait pas qu'elle avait ça en tête , je …

Qui ça elle ? l'interrompe sirius , Cortez ?

Oui …je..

Tu sais où ils sont ? continu t'il

Oui mais…

Dis le nous !

Je ne peux pas , je ..

Pourquoi…

Je pose ma main sur le bras de sirius et lui demande de se calmer

J'essaye de questionner emilie mais celle ci s'est enfermée dans le mutisme

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv peter

Reste là et ne bouge pas ! m'ordonne Cortez

Aussitôt après elle s'élançe dans la bataille parmis les cris déchirants que l'on entendais

Nous sommes sur le chemin de traverse , jusqu'à maintenant tout ce passait bien . Hier nous avions déambulé toute la journée sans rien faire .

Je commençais à me dire que je m'étais inquiété pour rien quand ILS étaient arrivés , les mangemorts , accompagnés par des créatures mi humaine mi animale.

Je suis caché dans un recoin observant le massacre sans pouvoir bouger . Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qui est en train de se passer . Je vois les aurors défendre les civils au péril de leurs vies, plus loin Killian et Cortez se batte eux aussi

Ils utilisent la magie contre les mangemorts et leurs épées contre les créatures

Soudain devant moi , je vois une fillette d'environ cinq ans , tenter d'échapper à une créature .

Personne ne peut l'aider , tous sont trop occupés

J'aurais pu rester caché , prisonnier de ma peur , et laisser cette gamine mourir et ne pas risquer ma peau mais la phrase de Cortez me revint en mémoire « _Il est compréhensible de ressentir de la peur mais il ne faut pas que celle ci prenne le dessus et contrôle nos actes »_

Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte , je me précipitait vers la fillette et la projetait à terre dans un roulé boulé qui lui sauva la vie, évitant de justesse les griffes du monstre .

Pour peu de temps , celui ci, furieux, se tourna vers nous encore à terre .

A ce moment j'avais conscience que je n'arriverai jamais à me relever à temps , cependant, là, au milieu de cette bataille , avec cette petite fille qui s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de secours , je me sentais heureux . Oh bien sur j'avais peur ! mais pour la première fois je me sentais utile , important , oui j'avais été important pour cette petite fille .

Alors que le monstre allait nous tomber dessus , il s'arrêta en plein élan , transpercé par une épée .

Derrière lui lisa , l'épée ensanglantée m'accorda son premier sourire

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv de lily

Toujours aucunes nouvelles , le week end touche à sa fin , et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus

Emilie n'a pas fermé l'œil , rémus tente de la réconforter, mais elle s'est enfermée dans un cocon et ne semble pas prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle .

Sirius et James se rongent les sangs

J'ai prévenu dumbledor et il m'a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour les retrouver mais il me semblait plutôt préoccupé .

Merlin , faites qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivés !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv Dumbledor

Me voilà enfin à l'hôpital , et ce que j'y vois me soulève le cœur , des familles en pleurs , des dizaines de personnes blessées, sans compter les morts.

Autour de moi , les docteurs et les infirmières ne savent plus où donner de la tête , personne ne remarque ma présence , tous sont choqués.

Je vois un groupe d'aurors revenir avec un autre petit groupe de blessés.

Je soupire , la guerre est bel et bien déclarée.

J'aperçoit enfin une des personnes que je cherche , peter pettigrow est assis dans un coin , serrant contre lui une petite fille , il a le regard fixe , il est choqué .

Je me dirige lentement vers lui et m'agenouille à ses cotés

Peter vous m'entendez , ça va aller maintenant , c'est fini

Il tourne son brièvement son regard vers moi puis fixe de nouveau son point imaginaire .

Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là .

J'aperçoit soudain Lisa Cortez , elle échange quelques mots avec un garçon de son age puis se dirige vers nous .

Son regard se pose sur moi , dur comme de la pierre , ses vêtements sont tachés de sang , mais elle ne semble pas choquée , je comprend alors que cette jeune fille en a déjà trop vu.

Cependant l'heure n'est pas aux explications , j'en ai bien conscience.

Elle se tourne vers peter et ses yeux se font plus doux et sa voix aussi .

Peter , lâche la fillette , le professeur dumbledor va s'en occuper !

Il la regarde ne semblant pas comprendre sa requête puis tourne son regard vers moi, je le rassure

Faites moi confiance , j'en prendrai soin

Finalement il relâche son étreinte et je récupère la petite fille endormie

La jeune Lisa s'adresse de nouveau à lui

tu as fait le bon choix peter , tu est quelqu'un de bien , ce sera dur mais tout tes amis seront là pour t'aider et si tu veux en parler je t'écouterai

Je hoche la tête , ses paroles sont pleines de sagesse , peut être trop pour quelqu'un de son age

Et soudain, le barrage cède , peter éclate en sanglots violents et j'assiste à une réaction étonnante de la part de lisa (connaissant un peu son caractère)

Elle s'approche du jeune homme et le serre contre elle , certes maladroitement ,ce qui me confirme que ce n'est pas dans ces habitude ,mais je pense qu'elle a sentit qu'il en avait besoin .

Je m'éloigne alors certain qu'elle seule peut le consoler ou du moins l'aider à tenir bon

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv James

Je m'écroule épuisé sur mon lit , cependant je suis rassuré .

Dumbledor nous a annoncé que peter et lisa vont bien et qu'ils reviendront bientôt

Emilie s'est effondrée en pleurs et rémus la console .

Lily est partit se coucher aussi épuisée que moi et sirius est partit faire un tour

D'après lui il a besoin de respirer , je le comprend .

Malgré cette bonne nouvelle , notre soulagement a été entamé par une nouvelle beaucoup moins bonne : Il y a eu une attaque au chemin de traverse et malgré l'intervention étonnamment rapide des aurors il y a eu beaucoup de pertes.

Sur ces pensées pour le moins sombres je me sens partir dans les bras de Morphée , j'ai tant besoin de repos .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans un bureau de la gazette , on peut entendre le grattement frénétique d'une plume

Un journaliste rédige l'article le plus important de sa carrière et pourtant il est loin de s'en réjouir

Par dessus son épaule on peut lire :

Cher lecteurs 

_Mes mains tremblnte en rédigeant cet article mais il est pourtant de mon devoir de vous informer des évènements de ce week end ._

_Ce dimanche , alors que beaucoup faisait leur achat en prévision de noël au chemin de traverse , une attaque a eu lieu . Beaucoup de perte sont à déplorer ._

_On nous rapporte malgré le combat violent entre les aurors d'un coté et les mangemorts accompagné des anhilors de l'autre, que beaucoup de civils n'ont pu être sauvés _

_On estime les pertes à 150 morts , 90 blessés et bien entendus énormément de personne choquées _

_Cependant sans l'intervention des aurors le bilan aurait été beaucoup plus lourd._

_Cette action revendiquée par celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom , marque un tournant dans notre histoire _

_La Gazette des sorciers tient à présenter ses plus sincères condoléances aux familles des défunts et remercie les aurors pour leur bravoure _

_Un journaliste qui ne souhaite pas associé son nom à cette tragédie _

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !_

notes : Alors ! vous en pensez quoi ça vous plait ?


	12. Chapter 12

Pd v lisa

Je laissait mon regard glisser sur le château devant moi, nous étions de retour

A mes cotés peter se redressa et fixa lui aussi l'école . Nous étions lundi , le professeur était au courant de notre retour et les autres devaient sûrement nous attendre

- Vas y , ils doivent t'attendre , je te rejoint dans quelques minutes

Il se tourna brièvement vers moi et partit en courant vers l'entrée du château

Pour ma part j'avais besoin de calme pour faire le point. Apres ce qui s'était passé , nous allions probablement devoir donner des explications et pas seulement à dumbledor

Nous allions devoir leur dire, affronter le passé , mais si émilie leur faisait confiance et était prête à leur dire la vérité , moi je ne l'étais pas .

J'avais peur, mais finalement je me dit qu'il fallait que j'en parle avec la principale concernée, émilie ,…………….. je ne pouvais prendre de décision toute seule.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeait d'un pas lent vers le château.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv rémus

- Peter !

James venait de se lever et se précipita vers l'entrée de la salle commune suivit de sirius

A coté de moi émilie eut un profond soupir de soulagement , elle me fit signe d'y aller et je ne me le fit pas répéter

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda james

- oui …. Je…je vais bien nous dit il

Je l'observait attentivement et vis qu'il avait changé , je ne saurais l'expliqué mais il était légèrement différent

Il paraissait fatigué mais il nous souriait visiblement heureux d'être de retour

Sirius ne bronchait pas et je m'attendais au pire

Je m'approchait de peter suivit d 'émilie et demandais

- ou étais tu ? nous avons été très inquiet ?

sirius ouvrit enfin la bouche

- Rémus ! peter , je suis désolé , si jamais je mets la main sur elle ! comment j'ai pu me laissé avoir , j'aurais du me fier à ma première impression explosa t'il

- ça va sirius tout va bien , il est rentré tentais je de le calmer

- oui mais il aurait pu être la plus tôt si elle avait bien voulut nous dire ol'autre folle l'avait emmenée s'emporta t'il en montrant émilie du doigt

Celle ci baissa la tête honteuse

J'allais pour prendre sa défense quand quelqu'un me devança :

- Si tu veux un coupable black , je suis à ta disposition , ce n'est pas de la faute d'émilie

Nous nous retournons tous d'un bloc vers la porte , lisa est là dans l'encadrement de la porte

Ses cheveux sont pour une fois détachés et balayent son visage , une coupure barre sa joue et elle fixe sirius , sans doute blessée par ses propos .

A mon humble avis , elle a entendu ses reproches et bien qu'elle ne le montre pas , le loup en moi le ressent , elle est blessée

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends , tu a réussi à mettre la main sur moi non ?

confirmation !

Sirius ne bouge pas , je peux voir dans ses yeux un orage dont j'ai un peu de mal à définir la cause, il m'étonne , je croyais vraiment qu'il allait lui passer un savon.

- Je ne ferais rien cortez , tu n'en vaut même pas la peine .

Sur ces paroles , il se détourne d'elle et monte au dortoir, les yeux de lisa se voilent et émilie s'avance vers elle .

Elle pose la main sur son bras mais lisa se dégage en lui disant

- Ne t'inquiète pas , j'avais parfaitement conscience des conséquences, à présent occupe toi de lui dit elle en désignant peter , quand tu auras fini , nous devrons parler !

Elle sort , nous laissant figés dans la salle commune .

Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir réagit et j'espère que notre réaction face à elle n'aura pas fait de dégâts

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv lisa

Pourquoi ? pourquoi ais je si mal ? Je savais pourtant à l'instant ou j'ai entraîné pettigrow, qu'ils m'en voudraient tous , je m'y était préparée.

Alors pourquoi suis je si triste ? Pourquoi les mots de sirius ont ils l'effet de poignards s'enfonçant dans mon cœur ?

Parce que j'ai un cœur , j'en suis sure à présent ! Mais je n'en veux plus , pas si c'est pour souffrir comme ça !

Je tombe à genoux devant le lac , je ne pleure pas , je ne sais pas comment faire .

Etait ce une erreur de m'attacher à eux ? Suis je condamner à finir seule ?

Je reste là à regarder mon reflet dans l'eau du lac , je suis épuisée , je me sens si lasse , Killian avait raison !

J'entend des pas derrière moi , c'est émilie, pourtant je ne me retourne pas , je n'est pas la force d'affronter son regard.

- Je suis désolée , j'aurais du te prévenir , je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate face aux autres…….

- …………….

- Peter est sur le bon chemin à présent mais il faudra continuer à le surveiller , la bataille à été violente mais je pense que grâce à l'intervention des aurors , les pertes seront moins importantes cette fois…….

- …………..

- Je voulais te dire aussi que tu est libre de tout leur dire , je ne m'interposerai pas …..tu peux même leur dire la vérité sur moi ……….de toute façon ils me détestent déjà………ne veux pas que ce soit ton cas , moi ça ira j'ai l'habitude….

- ARRETE !

je sens alors deux bras entourer mon corps et émilie se serre contre mon dos .

Je ne la voit pas mais je la sens pleurer contre moi. Je n'ose pas bouger .

- arrête de dire des chose comme ça , tu n'est pas toute seule et ils ne te détestent pas, nous leur raconterons ensemble et je les obligerai à nous écouter même sirius , et je suis sure qu'il regrette déjà ce qu'il t'a dis

Nous sommes en guerre lisa , tu ne peut pas baisser les bras , tu dois me protéger tu as oublié , j'ai besoin de toi , quelque soient tes actes je sais que tu le fais pour notre bien alors je serais toujours là, plus jamais tu ne seras seule !

Je me retourne vers elle et la voit agenouillée face à moi ses joues ruisselant de larmes , je sens ma joue me piquer et je porte ma main à mon visage . Il est humide , il me faut quelque minutes pour m'apercevoir que ce sont des larmes , je pleure .

émilie me sourit tendrement et ouvre ses bras, je n'hésite pas et me réfugie dans cette étreinte qu'elle m'offre .

Je pleure , pour la première fois je pleure , bercée par mon amie , ma première véritable amie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv émilie

nous nous trouvons devant la chambre des garçons, je tiens dans une de main Le livre et de l'autre je serre la main de lisa . La nuit est tombée et malgré notre fatigue et nos yeux rouges nous nous tenons devant cette porte .

Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir leur dire la vérité même si j'appréhende un peu leur réaction , surtout celle de rémus , je crois que suis en train de tomber amoureuse !

Lisa se tourne vers moi et me pousse devant la porte m'incitant à frapper . Elle a un sourire rassurant et semble plutôt sereine même si je sais qu'au fond elle est terrorisée

Je lâche sa main et prends une profonde inspiration

Courage !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv de james

Nous étions tous assis en silence , aucun de nous n'avait envie de parler , tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite

Nous étions donc plongés dans nos réflexions quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte .

Nous échangeons un regard et finalement rémus se leva pour aller ouvrir

Ceci fait il resta figé comme nous tous d'ailleurs

Incrédule nous fixions les deux jeunes filles qui jusqu'à présent tourmentaient nos pensées

Elles se tenaient devant nous, émilie portait un gros livre dans ses bras et lisa était en retrait le regard absent .

- on peut entrer s'il vous plait , nous avons des explications à vous fournir dit timidement émilie

Je me levait et les rejoignit tandis que sirius se renfrognait . Raaaaaah quelle tête de mule celui là !

- entrez ,et installez vous , j'ai comme l'impression que cela va prendre un peu de temps !

émilie m'adressa un petit sourire de remerciement et s'assit sur un lit alors que lisa alla s'adosser contre la fenêtre sans un regard pour sirius , qui lui aussi l'ignorait

- Ce que nous allons vous dire doit rester secret , il faut nous le promettre , c'est très important !

J'hochais la tête , à cet instant , j'étais tellement dévoré de curiosité que j'étais près à promettre n'importe quoi !

Les autres eurent la même réaction .

Cependant rémus ajouta

- si cela doit rester secret , mieux vaut peut être en parler autre part ?

emilie eu de nouveau un petit sourire

- ce ne sera pas nécessaire ….. lisa s'il te plait !

je me tournais pour voir celle ci se redresser et nous faire face .

Elle leva la main , ferma les yeux et je du fermer les miens car une lumière vive illumina brièvement la pièce .

- Bien continua émilie , nous pouvons parler en toute sécurité à présent

je la fixait incrédule

- comme vous avez pu le voir à l'instant , lisa a fait de la magie sans baguette

- C'est impossible !

Sirius s'était redressé et paraissait pour le moins déconcerté

- non sirius , là d'où nous venons , certaines personnes apprenne cette forme de magie dès l'enfance …..

- tu veux parler de salem la coupa rémus

- non , je me suis mal exprimée je veux parler de l'époque d'où nous venons

- ………….

- ………….

- ahahahahahaha ! vraiment très drôle je …….

Srius s'arrêta soudain en voyant les visages plus que sérieux de lisa et émilie

Moi non plus , je n'y croyait pas , je me pinçait pour vérifier que je ne rêvait pas ………aie non c'était bien réel apparemment

- je vais vous expliquer…

- et ne l'interrompez pas , vous poserez vos question après intervint lisa

- merci lisa , bon je disais……..ah oui ,nous venons d'une autre époque , de 2075 pour être précise . Je vous épargne les détails mais nous avons remonté le temps afin de changer l'histoire.

Dans notre monde voldemort est devenu si puissant que nous avons été obligé d'en venir à ce voyage.

Silence , que voulez vous dire face à de telle révélations

Peter prends soudain la parole :

- c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça , je veux dire que tu te bats aussi bien

Se battre mais ……..

Lisa lui répond

- oui en partie , je suis……………

mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourne vers l'entrée

- quelqu'un approche…..

en effet peu de temps après quelqu'un martèle de coup notre porte , mais nous sommes incapable de réagir et c'est finalement émilie qui vas ouvrir .

Une jeune fille de deuxième année se tient devant nous , l'air terrorisée

Rémus se reprend et s'approche d'elle :

- Que se passe t il ?

- c'est amandine , elle….. ses parents sont morts dans l'attaque et…. Je ne sais pas où elle est…..j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ….

La pauvre est totalement perdue , ses pleurs ont le mérite de nous sortir de notre hébétude

Sirius et moi échangeons un regard : la carte !

Rémus doit y avoir pensé car il s'adresse à peter

- Emmène là à mc go et dis lui que nous sommes partis à la recherche de l'autre fille

il acquiesce et entraîne doucement la petite dehors

pendant ce temps je me précipite vers la malle et sort la carte et jette un regard incertain vers les deux jeunes filles prêt de la porte

- On a pas le temps james , tant pis et puis ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'elle nous ont dis

sirius à raison , je déplie la carte et prononce :

- Je jure que mes intention sont mauvaises.

La carte s'anime et nous nous penchons dessus , je cherche nerveusement un point portant le nom d'amandine et ……. C'a y est !

- rémus , sirius, elle est à la tour d'astronomie .

aussitôt dit , nous nous élançons en courant dans cette direction. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes presque arrivés au sommet de la tour et je remarque que les filles nous ont suivit

Arrivé en haut rémus ouvre avec précaution la porte .

Nous sortons enfin à l'air libre et la voyons, frêle silhouette perchée sur le bord du muret

En équilibre , elle regarde vers le bas

Par merlin elle a l'intention de sauter !

- amandine ? appelle une voix douce

émilie s'est avancée doucement et essaye d'attirer son attention

De l'autre coté je vois lisa s'approcher furtivement de la petite fille

Elle s'est tournée vers nous

- laissez moi !

- amandine nous voulons t'aider !

rémus lui aussi s'est adressé avec une voix vraiment très douce

Sirius lui observe la progression de lisa , elle va y arriver !

Alors qu'émilie et rémus tente toujours de raisonner la fillette , celle ci aperçoit soudain lisa et sa proximité .

Elle a un mouvement de recul et……………

Ce qui se passe par la suite me semble irréel

Je vois la fillette partir en arrière et tomber suivit par lisa qui a tenté de la rattraper

- nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn !

j'entend à peine le cris de sirius

Je suis glacé de stupeur et je fixe le muret à présent vide

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

p d v sirius

- noooooooooooooooonnnnnnn!

Je tombe à genoux , je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer

J'entend émilie s'exclamer

- par merlin , elle n'y arrivera pas elle est épuisée !

Ses paroles n'ont aucun sens , moi tout ce à quoi je pense c'est que la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé je lui ai dis des horreurs je………….

- lisa , encore un effort , tu y es presque , allez je t'en pris……… hurle lisa

- par merlin , sirius , james , elle est vivante s'écrie rémus et ………….. incroyable finit il par murmurer

En un bond je me dirige vers le bord suivit de près par james et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix

A quelques mètres de nous je la vois remonter vers nous difficilement tenant la fillette évanouie dans ces bras .

Vous ne me croirai peut être pas , mais dans son dos deux immenses ailes blanches battent l'air lentement et elle progresse ainsi vers nous lentement. Son visage est tiré par l'effort et j'aperçoit un tatouage entourant son œil droit tandis qu'un autre part de sa joue gauche et disparaît dans le col de sa chemise .

Dans un tourbillon de vent , elle arrive enfin à notre hauteur et dépose la fillette dans les bras d'émilie , puis prend encore un peu de hauteur pour se poser derrière nous

Elle nous sourie faiblement et dis avec difficulté :

- vous voyez à présent ce que je suis…………une erreur de la nature ……..

elle vacille et je me précipite pour la rattraper , en même temps que je la vois perdre connaissance ces ailes et ces tatouages disparaissent

Elle redevenue telle que nous la connaissons .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

notes : alors , alors, ça vous plait ?

Répondez moi vite svp !


	13. Chapter 14

Pdv sirius

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais , assis sur cette chaise , je ressassait mes idées . Les autres étaient descendu chercher à manger alors qu'émilie était allée expliquer la situation à lily .

Bien qu'on soit en pleine semaine , il n'y avait pas de cours , c'était en quelque sorte une semaine de deuil et merlin sait combien il y en a eu.

Je poussais un soupir et portait mon regard sur la forme allongée dans mon lit …….. Cortez……. Comment réagir face à elle à présent ……..

Hier soir quand elle s'était évanouie , nous sommes resté sans réaction quelques minutes puis….

Flash back

Rémus sortit enfin de sa torpeur

- James emmène la fillette à l'infirmerie ….émilie tu dis que lisa à juste besoin de repos ?

elle hocha la tête

- Bien alors on la monte dans notre dortoir les gars !

Il s'approcha alors de moi, et s'agenouilla face à moi alors que je tenais toujours la jeune fille . Ses yeux se firent si doux que je cru que je rêvais , il passa sa main sur sa joue et murmura

- Je comprend maintenant …. Ca va aller …….

Il leva alors la tête vers moi et ajouta

- sirius ? je vais m'en occuper , passe la moi !

maintenant que j'y repense ma réaction fut peut être un peu violente . Je resserrais ma prise sur elle et criait

- NON !

rémus me regarda avec surprise et j'ajoutais

- je peux le faire , je peux la porter, s'il te plait laisse moi faire

IL sembla soudainement comprendre quelque chose puisqu'il me regarda avec étonnement mais me laissa m'en occuper.

Le voyage jusqu'à notre dortoir est assez vague dans ma tête , puis lorsqu'on fut arrivé , je déposait mon fragile fardeau sur mon lit

Je vis émilie échanger quelques mots avec rémus , puis elle nous mis dehors

Quand nous pûmes enfin rentrer , nous découvrîmes cortez portant simplement un grand tee-shirt ( qui devait sûrement appartenir à l'un de nous )

Entre temps james et peter nous avaient rejoint.

Elle nous fit signe de nous installer , puis disparue dans la salle de bain , elle en revint avec des bandages et de l'alcool

Elle s'assit au chevet de cortez et entreprit de soignez une blessure qui s'était réouverte sur son bras

De notre coté, nous les regardions toutes les deux , incapables de dire un mot.

Finalement sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux , elle nous dis :

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients , je vais continuer mon histoire , je vous disais donc que voldemort régnait en maître sur la planète et ses mangemorts étaient partout à la surface

Pour survivre les moldus , les sang de bourbes et les sorciers résistants ont du vivre sous terre pendant des années .

La plupart d'entre nous n'avaient jamais connus le soleil

Les seuls qui sortaient a l'air libre étaient les phoenix , ils récupéraient des médicaments , combattaient souvent les mangemorts et recherchaient des survivants égarés

C'était une époque sombre , il a finalement été décidé que les élus et leurs protecteurs remonteraient le temps afin d'empêcher l'ascension de voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop puissant

Une dizaine de couples ont donc été envoyé , lisa et moi sommes l'un de ceci

Je suis une des élus , j'ai un pouvoir spécial , chacun de nous possède un livre comme celui ci ( elle nous montra son gros bouquin) et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'ouvrir et à le rendre lisible .

Depuis notre enfance nous avons été éduqués pour faire ce voyage

Les protecteurs sont là pour assurer notre protection , ils ne sont nul autres que les phoenix

Chacun d'eux combat depuis qu'il ait en age de comprendre des instructions. Bien entendu lisa est l'une des leurs ……….seulement elle est différente .

Ce que vous avez vu est unique , il n'en existe pas deux comme elle , mais se sera à elle de vous expliquer

………….

Voilà vous savez tout finit elle en remontant le drap sur cortez

Elle leva en fin les yeux sur nous

- je ne vous demande rien , je tenais simplement à ce que vous le sachiez, à présent c'est à vous décider , lisa peut facilement effacer ses révélations de votre mémoire et vous reprendrez une vie normale . Nous ne vous imposons rien , vous êtes libres de choisir !

Sur ces mots elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie

- Excuser moi , mais je dois mettre lily au courant et comme le jour se lève ………

Voyant notre manque de réaction , elle sourit tristement et sortit

Nous restâmes là un moment immobile jusqu'à ce que James se lève brusquement et dise

- Je vais chercher à manger !

- Je t'accompagne s'exclama peter en courant à sa suite

Je me tournait vers rémus

- Tu peux sortir un moment , je reste là

Il me fixa un moment avant d'acquiescer et me remercier

Puis il sortit me laissant seul avec cortez toujours inconsciente

Fin du flash back

Voilà où j'en étais , depuis je n'avais pas bougé de ma chaise , une bonne heure était passée ,et j'étais certain qu'ils s'étaient tous isolés pour réfléchir calmement , ce que je comprenais tout à fait

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv lisa

La première chose dont je pris conscience se fut mon corps. J'étais entièrement courbaturée

La deuxième chose qui me frappa de plein fouet , c'est qu'ils m'avaient vue

Je ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant

Je sentit soudain une main sur mon front et je ne pu m'empêcher de réagir violemment , le combat que j'avais du mener était trop récent , je ne m'étais pas encore entièrement repris pieds dans la réalité

J'attrapais le poignet de mon « agresseur », le tirait vers moi et d'un mouvement de hanche le faisait passer sous moi , mon coude appuyé contre sa gorge.

- ………..

- Black !

merlin , c'est black , je le relâche rapidement et m'éloigne en vitesse du lit d'où il tente de s'extraire

Tout en se massant la gorge il me lance

- Non mais ça va pas cortez , t'es un vrai danger ambulant !

J'encaisse ,en tentant de ne pas montrer ma peine à ses mots

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv sirius

- Non mais ça va pas cortez , t'es un vrai danger ambulant !

Merde , mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis , non mais quel imbécile

Je ne le pensait pas vraiment mais j'ai été surpris par sa réaction violente , moi qui pensait qu'elle dormait

Elle se tient maintenant debout devant moi me montrant son profil

On pourrait croire que ma remarque ne l'a pas touchée mais je commence à la connaître

Sa mâchoire est contractée et ses yeux fixent le ciel afin d'échapper à mon regard

Je l'ai encore blessée , à croire que je ne suis bon qu'à lui dire des horreurs

- Cortez …..je …… désolé , ce n'est pas ce que ………

- Laisse tomber Black ,……….j'ai l'habitude !

tu n'est pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier me coupa t'elle en se tournant vers moi

Je restait paralyser , j'aurais dû insister , lui faire encore des excuses mais la voir comme ça me coupais le souffle

Je l'avait toujours trouvée belle mais là elle semblait presque …….irréelle ….voilà c'est ça !

Elle ne portait qu'un simple teeshirt lui arrivant en haut des cuisses

Ses long cheveux noirs battaient dans son dos à cause de la brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre et ses yeux d'un violet si intense me regardait guettant la moindre de mes réactions

La blessure sur sa joue et son bras lui donnaientt un air si fragile

Mon silence du la rendre mal à l'aise car elle détourna son regard et déclara d'une voix détachée , trop pour être convaincante

- tu avais raison black , je ne suis pas une fille normale , tu aurais dû écouter killian !

Sur ce je la vis se diriger vers la sortie qui se trouvait derrière moi

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir , je ne voulais plus la laisser partir , je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui m'arrivait mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas la perdre

Aussi quand elle passa près de moi , je l'attrapait par le bras et la serrait contre moi , enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

- Black … mais qu'est ce que ?

Elle se débattit un peu puis resta immobile et tendue entre mes bras

J'approchait ma bouche de son oreille et je lui chuchotais

- Pardon , pardon pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ais dis , je ne suis qu'un imbécile

S'il te plait ne pars pas , je ne te déteste pas , loin de là

Ta différence n'y changera rien , je veux continuer à me disputert avec toi , je veux continuer d'apprendre à te connaître

Ce que vous nous avez appris ne change rien , enfin si mais il nous faut simplement un peu de temps pour digérer ces informations

Je t'en pris ne te renferme pas, laisse moi t'approcher ………s'il te plait !

Mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais à ce moment là me fit du bien , je resserrais un plus ma prise sur sa taille , j'avais besoin de la sentir vivante , j'avais eu si peur et je l'avais cru morte

Finalement je la sentit répondre timidement à mon étreinte , elle acceptait mes excuses

Et depuis le début de ces évènements , je me sentit enfin soulagé.

Soudain je sentit un poids tomber sur nous et mous éteindre suivit d'un troisième

Nous tombâmes tous par terre pèle mêle

Cortez , james , peter et moi étions à terre tandis qu'émilie et rémus nous adressaient un grand sourire accompagnés de lily qui semblait un peu perdue mais qui souriait aussi .

Inquiet de la réaction de cortez , je portait mon attention sur elle .

Elle nous regardait à tour de rôle avec de grand yeux incrédules , puis son regard se fixa sur moi et elle m'adressa le plus grand sourire qu'elle m'est jamais fait

Puis elle se nous témoigna ses remerciements en serrant chacun de nous dans ses bras nous laissant étonné de la voir si joyeuse.

Nous étions enfin tous réunis

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv émilie

Aujourd'hui nous allons à pré au lard , Il s'est passé deux semaines depuis l'attaque , nous avons eue de longues conversations avec dumbledor parfois houleuses à cause de lisa mais nous avons quand même pensé qu'il fallait maintenir le bal de noël surtout qu'il n'y devrait pas y avoir d'attaque . Nous collaborons avec lui à présent, même si il nous laisse une marge de manœuvre assez importante . Je pense qu'il a compris que nous sommes nos propres maîtres et qu'il est inutile de nous imposer des choix. En résumé il nous fait confiance bien que d'après moi cette histoire le perturbe un peu .

Cependant pour cette sortie, les aurors ont tout de même été mobilisés , nous avons commencé à changer l'histoire , il risque d'y avoir de plus en plus d'imprévus.

Enfin pour l'instant nous sommes en route pour le village nous discutons joyeusement du bal

Les récents évènements nous ont beaucoup rapprocheé d'ailleurs lily et moi allons au bal avec james et rémus . Ils nous ont tous accepté parmi eux , je les adore

Lisa n'arrête pas de se moquer gentiment de nous à propos de nos cavaliers

Lisa…….. ça me fait si plaisir de la voir si heureuse , elle le mérite tellement

Son comportement à beaucoup changé mais seulement en notre présence , elle se dispute toujours autant avec sirius et c'est bizarre parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils recherchent ses altercations autant l'un que l'autre . Ca ressemble à un jeu entre eux

D'ailleurs voilà que sa recommence

- Non black , j'ai dis non

- Mais enfin c'est pas un supplice quand même et puis comment va tu faire pour le bal ?

- Je n'y vais pas

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? Personne ne t'as invité ?

- Si bien sur !

tiens donc je ne le savais pas ça

- Mais j'ai refusé , de toute manière je ne sais pas danser

Sirius lui adresse un petit sourire moqueur et lui lance

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta cavalière black !

- Je n'en ai pas

Cette réplique a le don de tous nous stopper . Interdit , james lui dis

- Mais patmol , le bal est dans 5 jours

- je sais cornedrue

- Mais qu'est ce que t'attend c'est pas les filles qui manquent !

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire , puisque lily lui flanque un coup sur la tête

- Aie !

- Bien fait pour toi james , ça t'apprendra à t'occuper de tes affaires !

Nous éclatons tous de rire

Puis sirius se tourne de nouveau vers lisa qui as un mouvement de recul mais qui n'est pas suffisant car en moins de deux secondes elle se retrouve sur l'épaule de sirius qui se dirige vers un magasin en sifflotant

- Black espèce de crétin, lâche moi !

- Non , tu vas mettre une robe et tu iras à ce bal avec ou sans cavalier , même si pour ça je dois t'y forcer

Lisa me lance un regard implorant mais je ne peux rien faire , elle arrive finalement à se dégager et lance à black

- très bien j'irai à ton bal , mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide

elles se tournent vers nous

- Vous venez les filles ?

On la rejoint en riant

- ah et black ?

- Hum ?

- Je serais accompagnée……..

le plantant là elle se dirige à grand pas vers le centre du village avec lily et moi à ses trousses

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv james

Sirius fixe encore la direction que les filles ont prises un petit sourire aux lèvres

Je m'approche de lui et le félicite :

- Bravo , tu sais comment la prendre notre petite lisa

- oui , je commence à la connaître !

rémus s'avance aussi et demande

- pourquoi tu ne l'a pas invité au bal ?

Sirius a un petit sourire et lui répond

- parce qu'elle aurait refusé pardi et puis c'est seulement une amie , je pense que je vais inviter une serdaigle , ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du bon temps

Je rigole tandis que rémus soupire , c'est bien notre sirius ça

Peter quand à lui ajoute à notre plus grand étonnement

- C'est quelqu'un de bien sirius , fait attention !

sirius et moi même nous retournons vers lui perplexe alors que rémus ajoute

- peter a raison et puis tu devrais arrêter de te mentir à toi même

Puis ils s'en vont tout les deux nous laissant plantés là avec sirius

- Cornedrue ?

- Hum ?

- t'as compris quelque chose ?

- Non !

- Ben au moins je ne suis pas le seul !

Nous haussons les épaules et couront pour rattraper nos deux meilleurs amis

Une journée de détente mous attend

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

S'il vous plait faites plaisir à votre petit auteur , laissez pleins de petites reviews !


	14. Chapter 15

Pdv lisa

Alors je met ça , puis je ferme ça……… ah non c'est pas ça ………. Ah voilà je passe mon bras là dedans et ………..voilà !

Je regarde mon reflet , un peu septique , cela me fait bizarre de porter ça , mais une promesse est une promesse !

- …………..

- ……………

Pourquoi elles ne disent rien , je jette un autre regard au miroir …….merlin.

- Je suis ridicule !

Emilie sursaute et se précipite vers moi en saisissant mes deux mains .

- tu est superbe lisa , c'est incroyable tu es…….

- ……….magnifique termina lily

Je les toise avec un air plutôt dubitatif

- moui …. Si vous le dites ….

A mes mots lily retrouva toute sa fougue :

- Bien sur , et puis comme tu nous la si bien dis , on s'y connaît mieux que toi … tu prend celle là ….maintenant il reste plus qu'a trouver le cavalier qui ira avec !

émilie hocha la tête énergiquement …. Merlin dans quoi m'étais je encore fourrée !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

pdv lily

- Cling !

je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à la porte pour voir qui entrait , c'était un groupe de septième année de serdaigle . Des garçons ….je les vis se diriger vers l'espace homme .

J'eu un petit sourire , tout le monde faisait ses achats pour le bal .

Moi même j'avais trouvé une jolie robe émeraude s'accordant avec mes yeux .

Emilie , elle , en avait choisit une bleu pervenche qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange .

Quand à lisa , je n'ai aucun mot …… la robe est déjà magnifique……. mais sur elle…….merlin des cœurs vont tomber .

En parlant d'elle…

- comment vas tu faire pour le cavalier ? lui demanda émilie

Elle et moi , allions au bal avec rémus et james , mais lisa était seule .

Cette dernière haussa les épaules , puis son regard se fixa sur quelque chose derrière moi .

- Qu'est ce ….

Je me retournait et aperçu le groupe de serdaigle

-….tu regardes ?

j'eu à peine le temps de finir ma question que lisa avait soulevé le bas de sa robe et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le groupe en question .

J'échangeais un regard alarmé avec émilie puis nous la suivîmes rapidement .

Je commençais à la connaître et je savais que ses réactions étaient difficilement prévisibles.

D'après ce que m'avais dis émilie , il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier.

Lisa était arrivée et lança de son ton froid habituel.

- J'ai besoin d'un cavalier !

Emilie secoua la tête résignée tandis que je soupirais

Les garçons la regardaient bouche bée , elle portait toujours la robe et voyant leur réaction , je songeais que j'avais raison .

- Vous êtes sourd ?

je décidais d'intervenir

- Lisa ! Doucement ce n'est pas la coutume , normalement c'est à l'homme d'inviter la femme !

- eh bien moi je ne les connaît pas ces coutumes……. tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me faut un cavalier .

rien à faire , elle me semblait un peu trop agacée pour m'écouter , elle fixait chacun des garçons , attendant une réponse .

Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas , elle poussa un petit soupir agacé et avant qu'émilie ai pu la retenir elle se dirigea vers le plus beau et dit

- Bien , toi tu viendra avec moi , compris ?

- …………

elle se tourna vers émilie et lui lança

- ce n'est pas les serdaigles qui sont intelligents ?

Sa remarque ironique eu le mérite de réveiller le beau serdaigle qui lui lança un regard noir .

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable ….dans ce cas là peut être qu'on te répondrait .

- aimable ?

- toi aussi tu est sourde ? lui répondit il sarcastique

houla pas bon ça , les autres doivent le penser aussi puisqu'ils s'écartent de leur ami

Les deux adversaires se toisent

Lisa observe le serdaigle d'un air impassible qui essaye de soutenir son regard bien que je sache par expérience que ce n'est pas facile.

Finalement à ma plus grande surprise , lisa souri et tend sa main :

- Lisa cortez !

Sa voix est moins froide , plus…. avenante tout en restant …. Raaaahhhhh cette fille est incompréhensible , le seul qui semble la comprendre est rémus , et le seul qui la fait réagir est sirius . Les autres………. ils s'adaptent…….. elle plutôt déconcertante.

Le serdaigle lui retourne son sourire et répond en lui serrant la main :

- Lucas Morion

la tension est retombée , je soupire de soulagement ,…… elle m'épuise et pourtant je pense que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toute ces émotions .

Lucas enchaîne :

- eh bien lisa je dois dire que tu as un sacré culot !

- hummm !

- eh te vexe pas , c'est un compliment de ma part !

- bien , 20h devant la grande salle ?

lucas la regarde amusé

- tu est têtue aussi !

- malheureusement pour toi !

- ok pour 20h !

Sur ce, lisa tourne les talons et se redirige vers les cabines d'essayages sûrement pour enlever sa robe .

De mon coté , je dois avoir l'air complètement ahurie puisqu' émilie éclate de rire suivi des serdaigles.

- mais on dirait un contrat d'affaire …..

- oui , tu as tout compris me répond lucas

- mais , mais…..

- laisse tomber lily , tu ne peux pas la comprendre parvint à me dire lisa à travers ses rires

Je les regarde tous , mes idées romantiques viennent de s'envoler en éclat et ……… bah pourquoi pas ….. autant en rire …

Je me joins à leur hilarité , tout en pensant à la tête de james quand je vais lui raconter la scène.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv rémus

- quatre bière au beurre s'il vous plait

C'est moi qui suis de service aujourd'hui , mes trois amis sont partit prendre une table pendant que je m'occupe des boissons…….. ah voilà les filles….

- melle Rosmerta , vous pouvez en rajoutez trois autres ?merci !

Elles semblent plutôt joyeuses , leur shopping a l'air de s'être bien passé .

Je les vois rejoindre les gars à leur table , tout en se battant pour ne pas accrocher leur nombreux paquets.

Les chopes arrivent enfin , je les ensorcelle rapidement afin qu'elles me suivent et direction notre petit groupe d'illuminés .

Enfin arrivé , je lance tout en posant les chopes :

- Alors les filles tout c'est bien passé , vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

Seule lily me répond

- Génial , c'était plutot………

elle lance un regard à lisa qui hausse un sourcil

-……. Divertissant !

- Ne te moque pas de moi lily !

- moi ? Jamais de la vie lisa ! lui répond elle amusée

je me tourne vers la troisième , ces yeux parcours la salle rapidement se posant sur chaque chose .

Je l'appelle et elle se tourne vers moi d'un air ravi et me fait un grand sourire .

Du calme remus , respire à fond , ça va passer , surtout ne rougis pas …

- Désolé rémus mais c'est la première fois que je viens dans un endroit comme celui la !

- Ah bon intervient james ça doit te faire un peu bizarre non ?

- oui mais je trouve ça passionnant , je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici !

- et toi cortez ?

Ca c'est sirius , il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la provoquer , et à mon avis ça veut tout dire ….enfin ce ne sont pas mes affaires ..

Le visage de lisa se ferme instantanément , son regard se perd dans sa chope et elle lui répond :

- je suis déjà entrer dans un bar , mais il n'y avait pas la même ambiance …

émilie se redresse et demande :

- c'était où ? dans notre monde ?

-……………

- lisa ?

- plus tard émilie , je…. Je vous raconterai dans un endroit plus sur qu'ici ….

- Alors cette robe ?

Sirius m'étonne, c'est la première fois qu'il arrive aussi bien à comprendre une personne , il doit vraiment tenir à elle pour la protéger de cette façon . Car il n'a détourné la conversation que pour la tirer d'embarras bien que je sois sur qu'il est autant curieux que nous si ce n'est plus .

Lisa lève enfin la tête et le fixe avec un petit sourire en coin ….c'est partit pour une énième bataille .

Inconsciemment je me rapproche afin de mieux entendre , ces conversations sont toujours intéressantes …….. je vois les autres faire de même .

- j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses black , ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !

- oh mais je ne m'inquiètes pas , mais la robe ce n'est pas tout , encore faut il que tu trouve un cavalier , tu m'as promis que tu viendrais accompagnée !

il bu une gorgée de bière au beurre et c'est cet instant que choisi lisa pour annoncer :

- J'en ai un !

sirius s'étrangla avec la boisson et ….

- QUOI !

- Toi aussi tu est sourd , décidément c'est une maladie ! dit elle en lançant un clin d'œil au deux filles restantes qui ne tinrent pas plus longtemps et s'écroulèrent de rire sur la table .

James , peter et moi les regardons éberlués .

Sirius se repris et demanda d'une voix un peu moins enjoué qu'en début de conversation :

- Et qui est le MALHEUREUX élu ?

Hummm , ça devient intéressant , sirius jaloux ….. ça aussi c'est la première fois ……..

- pourquoi te le dirais je black ?

- je….

- non ça sera la surprise !

- mais ….

- sur ce… veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire !

Elle se lève, empoigne ses sacs et se dirige vers la sortie après nous avoir salué d'un hochement de tête .

Peter se lève également et part en courant à sa suite tout en nous criant :

- on se retrouve à poudlard les amis !

on se retrouve donc réduit à cinq avec émilie et lily morte de rire et un sirius bougon

J'échange un sourire avec james , décidément avec elles on ne s'ennui pas !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv de peter

- li….lisa ?

Après une course d'enfer j'ai enfin réussi à la rattraper . Je suis étonné de son changement d'humeur .

A l'intérieur du bar elle était avenante et souriante mais dès sa sortie son visage a retrouvé son masque de froideur.

- Peter ? qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- je…. Tu ..tu m'as dis que si je voulais parler je…je devais venir te voir .

- j'ai dis ça ?

- oui … après la …enfin tu sais…

- Ah oui me répond elle en soupirant

Je suis content qu'elle s'en souvienne , je ne sait pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon …..

- bon qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

elle s'est arrêter et s'est tourné vers moi , je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise

- je…. Je… j'ai essayer d'arrêter mais … les …les serpentards …ils ils …ne veulent pas ….j'ai trop peur …je …ils… ils sont capables de me tuer …

- je vois …

elle semble réfléchir puis elle me met ses sacs dans les mains

- suis moi , j'ai une course à faire et tu m'aidera en portant ces sacs

-mais… et mon problème ……….

elle me lance un regard noir

Gloups !

- bon…bon d'accord .

Résigné je la suis tandis qu'elle s'éloigne en direction du coin le moins visité du village

-……

-……

- On va où ?

- ………

bon ! je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi , les boutiques que j'aperçois ressemblent à celle de l'allée des embrumes.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une qui as une devanture assez sinistre et malheureusement pour moi j'aperçois des serpentards roder dans le coin .

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lâcher les paquets et partir en courant .

Oh ce n'est pas du courage oh non , j'ai surtout peur de ce que pourrait me faire lisa si j'avais cette réaction.

Nous entrons dans la boutique , les serpentards nous lancent un regard surpris puis haineux .

Lisa ne fais pas attention et se dirige droit sur le vendeur :

- Je cherche une pierre de lune !

moi je reste à ses cotés regardant anxieusement lucius malfoy et sa troupe approcher du magasin .

- Une pierre de lune ? c'est pour quoi faire ?

- vous savez à quoi elles servent alors ne m'obliger pas à vous montrez la raison de son utilité

Le vendeur déglutit , lisa est passé en mode iceberg

- Je … je vais vous en chercher …je ..je reviens

Et il disparaît rapidement sans poser d'autres questions

Lisa s'éloigne dans les rayons et je la suit précipitamment essayant d'ignorer le bruit de la clochette qui annonce l'entrée de nos « ennemis »

- Regarde !

je me tourne vers lisa qui me montre un étalage et dessus il s'y trouve……… des armes !

Il y en a des dizaines : du simple poignard à l'épée superbement ouvragée.

Je vois lisa en soupeser certaines et jeter un coup d'œil (que je pense expert ) aux poignards.

- Tiens tiens , que font des griffondors dans un tel magasin , vous vous êtes perdus peut être ?

Ils nous ont retrouvés . Lisa ne leur prête pas attention et continu son expertise .

Malfoy semble agacé et se tourne vers moi .

Je fais un pas en arrière complètement terrorisé , apparemment lisa se souci peu de moi ….

- mais c'est pettigrow…. mais dis moi est ce que ta belle camarade sait ce que tu fais ? A ce propos je n'accepterai plus de propos comme tu en as tenu l'autre jour ! c'est compris ?

Sinon je……….

- TAC !

Choqué, mon regard passe de lisa au poignard figée dans le mur à quelques centimètres de malfoy .

Tous les serpentards se sont reculés sauf lucius qui est resté immobile , le sang ayant quitté son visage, lui donnant une pâleur mortelle .

- La prochaine fois , ce n'est pas le mur que je viserai ! lance froidement lisa

Ne cherche plus à le voir ou à l'intimider , il est sous ma protection à présent ainsi que tous mes amis …….. fais bien passer le message , je suis sure que tu ne préfère pas voir de quoi je suis capable .

Evite de croiser mon chemin si tu tiens à rester en bonne santé !

- Melle voici votre pierre de lune , je…. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien monsieur , je vous remercie combien je vous dois ?

- 3 Gallions !

- tenez !

- merci !

il s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie

Apre ce dialogue , malfoy est encore plus pale (si cela est possible)

- Allons y peter !

Je hoche la tête et la suis .

Nous passons devant les serpentards qui ne font pas un geste

Une fois dehors , elle se tourne vers moi et m'annonce

- ton problème est réglé je crois !

-….. ou ….oui….je….merci

- hummm

- la pierre de lune c'est pour .. pour ton épée ?

elle me jette un regard étonné et esquisse une espèce de sourire :

- oui , elle sert à affûter la lame

je déglutit , elle éclate de rire et lance

- allez viens , je n'est pas finis de faire enrager Black !

Nous sortons enfin de ce secteur assez inquiétant et je me fais une promesse à moi même.

Plus question de me retrouver seul avec elle , à chaque fois je me retrouve dans des situations carrément horribles ou effrayantes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

note : allez soyez gentil , laissez moi vos impressions !


	15. Chapter 16

Cher lecteur cette fiction me plaisant beaucoup j'ai décidé de l'améliorer il vous faudra donc un peu de patiente pour lire la suite et elle sera désormais consultable sous le nom :

« Les méandres du temps »


End file.
